


The Stars

by supersas99



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Dancing, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idols, Lesbian Character, Moonbyul Is Famous, Slow Burn, Solar is Moonbyul's Biggest Fan, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-12-07 00:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersas99/pseuds/supersas99
Summary: Moonbyul is a world famous music artist, Yongsun is just another fan with a crush struggling to achieve her dreams. When Yong, Hyejin and Wheein are chosen by Moonbyul to be her backing dancers for a new music video, Yong finds herself falling for a Moonbyul she never knew existed behind the cameras.An AU no one asked for but we all deserve.





	1. Chapter 1

Yong fell onto the sofa between her two flatmates. They mumbled and pushed as all three of them shuffled to comfort on the tiny worn sofa. 

“What’s on?” Yong asked as the adverts on the small TV shouted at her to buy products. 

“The usual late night trash,” Hyejin announced in a voice laced with weariness. 

Wheein answered Yongsun instead, “A talk show.” 

“Urgh, great.” Yong huffed but made no move to change the channel. They were all so tired these days. They’d decided it would be a good idea to take extra dance lessons, as if their university lessons weren’t already enough, ready for the upcoming scholarship competition. If just one of them won a scholarship they’d be able to afford a bigger flat and a bigger flat meant more practise space. 

It wasn’t until Yong heard a signature laugh that she began to process what was on the TV. Sat on a red sofa, much larger than the one Yong was squashed onto, was Moonbyul. Moonbyul had made it big in the last year thanks to a single which exploded into charts across the world. Now she was a household name, her face was plastered on advertisements on anything from makeup to motorbikes. She’d even had a few cameos in the years biggest films. Now she was sat on a red sofa, dressed in a black suit with four white stripes wrapped around the arm and leg signalling a brand Yong couldn’t dream of affording, and laughing as she teased a new album. 

“So, you’re going to have new music out by the end of the year?” The presenter asked. 

“I think I’m allowed to promise that much at least.” Moonbyul smiled cheekily as the crowd laughed along.

“A full album?” The presenter pushed for more details.

“Maybe, maybe not.” She smiled perfectly, her face showing no sign of the answer. “I guess you’ll have to invite me back to see.” She winked lazily at him and he blushed. 

After catching his breath he replied, “I can promise that.” 

“Yong!” Hyejin waved her hand in front of Yongsun’s eyes. Yong blinked and turned to them. 

“What?” She frowned.

“Wheein just asked you three times if you want a drink,” Hyejin explained. 

Yong blushed slightly as she looked to Wheein, “No, thank you, sorry.” 

Wheein and Hyejin shared a look over Yong’s head before giggling to themselves. Yong chose to ignore it and turned back to the TV to see that the show was ending. To end the segment Moonbyul began to perform her highly successful single, Mirror. Moonbyul was just stepping towards the microphone when the screen went black and Hyejin stood up. 

“Time for us to get to bed; we have to be up early again tomorrow.” 

“I was watching that!” Yong protested. 

“We know,” Wheein met Hyejin’s eye and smirked.

“Shut up,” Yong pushed past them and slammed her bedroom door behind her. She knew her friends were just teasing but she was embarrassed by how obvious her infatuation with Moonbyul was. It was just a celebrity crush, nothing more. She wasn’t stalking Moonbyul at the airport or trying to find her private Facebook account, no, instead she just appreciated the other girls talent… and face.

In her tiny room she had a single Moonbyul poster, it had come with the EP she’d bought six months ago now nestled neatly on her shelf. It’s not like she was obsessed, as Wheein and Hyejin liked to say she was, and her room was testimony to that. There was no Moonbyul shrine. 

The next morning they rose early to head over to the dance studio. They had booked in an hours practise before Yong had a morning lecture. She’d been studying music business for two years now; her parents had never wanted her to follow her dreams so she did what they wanted with the added bonus of music. If she could do anything she wanted she’d be auditioning to start her own career in the music industry, but the reality was she needed her parents money to survive in the capital and they wouldn’t fund her dreams. 

The dance they practised was to a Rihanna song, much to Hyejin's glee, and they'd choreographed each move themselves. Yong had to admit, it was impressive. They moved in perfect synchronicity, all three girls hips rolling in time. Each of them brought something extra to the dance, a flavour which they added to the taste of the finished piece. When they'd finished Yong drenched herself in deodorant and looked at the time on her phone. She swore as she realised she had ten minutes to get to class when it was a twenty minute walk. 

“I'll see you later!” Yong shouted to the other girls as she rushed out of the door. She jogged down the corridor, past various photos of successful alumni and award cabinets, before bursting out onto the streets. She began to run again. 

Yong was almost there, she could see the university building now. She knew her light pink hair was stuck to her forehead as she sweat but she needed the attendance mark desperately. She pushed harder, grabbing the straps of her backpack like a parachute and ran faster. She turned the corner and saw the person too late. 

“Jeez! Watch where you're going.” A girl grumbled at her as she pulled her dogs away from Yong. The girl wore a mask and cap, hiding almost all her features besides the wisps of silver hair and perfectly arched brown eyebrows. Her eyes seemed to sparkle in frustration as she glared at Yong. 

“I'm so sorry,” Yong muttered before turning away and carrying on her frantic run. She thought nothing of the meeting, not even when one of the girls three corgis started barking behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Yong didn't care that she looked a mess as she lay on the sweat stained wooden floor looking up at the bright lights. 

“Come on, Yong, just one more time.” Wheein pleaded from up above. Yong closed her eyes and took a deep breath before sitting up. “That's my girl!”

“We can do this, come on!” Hyejin hyped them up for their final rehearsal. Yong shook out her limbs and pushed away the pain of her muscles before standing in position. 

“One more time,” she said determined. Hyejin started the music and they began. 

The next day was the big day. They were dancing for a scholarship. Yong woke up feeling sick but she knew it was worse for Wheein who was already in the bathroom and the sounds of Hyejin's comforting words were floating from under the door. Sometimes it upset Yong that she'd never be as close to the younger girls as they were to each other, she'd always be some sort of mother to them, but she was grateful for what she had. Before them she'd been all alone. 

Yong worked through her morning routine as normal. She stretched, washed, dressed and ate but the butterflies were carnivorous today. Wheein was incredibly pale when she sat down at the breakfast table, she ate nothing only sipped lightly on a glass of water. Hyejin had her usual appetite. 

“No matter what happens, we'll be okay. We've managed so far.” Yong said softly. 

“And we won't have get up early for practise after today, no matter what happens that's a win.” Hyejin added between mouthfuls of cereal, using her spoon like a great weapon to further her point. Yong relished the thought of an extra hour in bed. Wheein still didn’t look happy but she was beginning to perk up. 

In the studio many students lined the hallway. Usually dance students, eccentric and flamboyant, would make an open field feel noisy but today they stood in cold silence. One by one each team got called in, one by one they emerged looking even paler than when they had gone in. Some came out crying. There was a rumour going around that there was a special judge, someone who wanted some backup dancers but had been a student here themselves. No one had confirmed it though, as people left they hurried away before anyone could ask. 

Yong, Wheein and Hyejin were the very last on the list. It made the waiting worse. When the second to last team went in, they muttered good luck to one another - the only words they’d ever exchanged - and vanished behind the slick black door.

“This is horrible,” Wheein whispered loudly even though they were the only ones left. “Why do we have to go last?”

“At least it doesn’t give Madam Hana time to forget us,” Hyejin pointed out. 

Madam Hana, as she had titled herself, was the leader of the dance academy they attended. She’d worked with a variety of stars in a variety of situations, she’d help Bruno Mars choreograph some of his greatest hits and she’d also personally danced in private club venues for people like Richard Branson. She was a revered name in the dance world and the girls knew how lucky they were to even be accepted into her academy part time. A scholarship would send them on their dreams. 

The group before them emerged, looking just as shaken and pale as all those before them. Yong stood up and swallowed the rising bile in her throat as she led them into the room. 

There was a single table with three chairs. On each chair was a judge, at the center was Madam Hana. The other two judges were other teachers. Yong sighed in relief as she realized the rumour had just been a rumour. 

“Hello ladies, how are you feeling?” Madam Hana greeted them happily. Her smile helped ease Yong’s shaking hands. 

“Nervous,” Yong replied for them knowing that Hyejin and Wheein would stay silent. Madam Hana was Wheein’s idol and she always became a mess around her, Hyejin, for all her bravado, just got shy. 

“Good,” Madam Hana nodded. “That means you care. Use the nerves and channel them into your movements, help your dance come alive.” 

“Yes, Madam.” Yong nodded and moved into position.

“Just wait a moment,” Madam Hana said before they could begin. “So, you may have heard that we have a guest judge at the moment who’s also looking for some backing dancers on a personal project. I don’t want you to feel any more pressure than necessary so she can just watch the tapes, if you don’t want her in here, or you could opt for her to miss out your audition as it is not what you were prepared for?”

Yong looked to Wheein and Hyejin. Hyejin shrugged and Wheein was already in the zone. “We don’t mind anyone else watching.” Yong answered, what difference would one more person watching make? They’d danced in front of auditoriums before. 

“I’m impressed, you’re the first group to let her watch you live,” Hana laughed as one of the other judged left the room. When he returned a woman was following him. Yong ignored them and turned back to her position, she stretched her neck and arms, warming herself up slightly and shaking her limbs full of adrenaline. Hyejin’s eyes widened slightly but she quickly looked away from Yong, Yong just put it down to nerves. 

The dance began perfectly, their bodies worked in rhythm and Yong didn’t even have to think of what to do next as her body responded naturally to the music. Watching herself in the mirror she knew she was doing well, better than any other audition she had been to. She spared glances at Hyejin and Wheein’s reflections and saw the same fire in them too. They had this, they deserved this, and they were killing it. Their hips rolled perfectly, like a wave gently tugging on a floating buoy, their arms gently cut through the air inspiring precision and power with such little effort. They had this. Yong reveled in the power, using her own energy to spur herself on. She cheekily ran her tongue across her lips as she performed the coup de grace to her own reflection. The music faded and Yong found herself grinning widely at herself in the glass. They turned back to face the judges, who had been watching both their backs and the reflection of their fronts. 

It was then when Yong saw the fourth judge, a woman who must’ve been around the same age as her, slouched lazily on the chair in jeans and a sweatshirt. Her silver hair was shining around her head almost like a halo. Yong froze as her mind spoke for her: ‘Moonbyul’.

“That was very impressive girls,” Madam Hana looked shocked but proud. Yong wasn’t really paying attention though because Moonbyul was looking her in the eye - whilst smirking.

“Are you the girl who ran into me yesterday?” Moonbyul asked. Yong turned the colour of her hair. 

“I-”

“You are,” Moonbyul smiled. “Well, if you were practising your cardio for that it really paid off.” Somehow Yong’s blush got deeper. Hyejin and Wheein stayed in a stunned silence. 

Madam Hana grinned at the girls reaction and glanced at Moonbyul with a kind of humoured knowledge. “Well ladies,” Madam Hana put on her Madam voice and even though Moonbyul was in the room she became less important. “I am very impressed with you and how far you’ve come, you’ve all got such vivid colours in your dance that usually I wouldn’t expect to work together but you’re really making me rethink art. I can’t say anything yet, but I really do think you should leave this studio with your head held high. Does anyone want to add anything?”

“Be proud ladies, especially you Wheein, I know how hard you’ve worked for this.” One of the other teachers added. 

“Well then, thank you for coming and keep an eye out for an email with your result on.” Hana dismissed them and they left the studio in a daze.

They stayed silent until they entered the now deserted changing rooms in which Hyejin broke the silence:

“Holy. Fuck.” 

“I feel even more sick,” Wheein complained as she fell onto one of the benches. 

“When I saw her come in my heart just stopped,” Hyejin continued. “Freaking Moonbyul wants backup dancers, we just auditioned for Moonbyul.” Suddenly, like a train, the realization hit her as she whipped her head to Yong. “How are you still alive?”

“I don’t think I am,” Yong pushed sound out of her parched throat. “This must be a dream right? That was Moonbyul, the Moonbyul.”

“The superstar you’ve been crushing on ever since you stumbled across that homemade music video? Yes, Yong, it was the Moonbyul.”

“Pinch me,” Wheein muttered. Hyejin went one up and instead threw a shoe at her. “Ow!”

“Not a dream then,” Hyejin said. 

“Maybe she’s imaging the pain because her brain knows she should feel it,” Yong counteracted causing Hyejin to scowl and throw her other shoe at Yong. Yong swore and threw it back harder. 

“We did good though, right?” said Wheein.

“We did,” Hyejin and Yong said at the same time causing all three girls to smirk. 

They got changed quickly and made plans to go out to celebrate that night. Yong had told her friend to mark her in today in case the audition ran over but she had enough time to get there. She picked up her rucksack and begin to walk towards the university building. 

“Hey!” Someone shouted from behind her. Yong ignored it and kept walking. “Hey, Yongsun!” Warily Yong turned around to see Moonbyul jogging up to her, she was sporting a cap - which Yong had to admit she recognised - in an attempt to cover her identity. “Sorry,” Moonbyul huffed as she met Yong’s eye. “I was just wondering what your number is?”

“My n-number?” Yong’s heart was already in overdrive but that full on flatlined her. 

“You know, in case I choose your group for my music video. Hana told me your names but I don’t have a way of contacting you, usually I asked after the performance but I guess I forgot.” Moonbyul muttered as she pulled out her phone. Yong caught a glimpse of the lock screen before Moonbyul unlocked it, it was her three corgis wearing fake moustaches. Yong thought it was very typical of her. 

“Um, sure. Do you just want our home number or what?” Yong tried to keep her cool. 

“Your mobile number will do,” Moonbyul said nonchalantly but Yong could’ve sworn she saw Moonbyul glance at her cautiously. “You know, um, so then I can call you, or message… if I choose you though, not like, just randomly. That’d be weird.” She laughed and Yong literally saw the light at the end of the tunnel. 

“Yeah it’s-”

“Wait, just put it in.” Moonbyul held the phone out for Yong. Yong tried not to show her shaking hands as she put her phone number into Moonbyul’s phone. It was like some sort of fans dream. In fact, it was a fans dream and she was the fan that had dreamt it many times. But Moonbyul was just talking business, Yong reminded herself, she just wanted to hire Yong like so many other artists had. 

“There you go,” Yong handed it back trying to match Moonbyul’s calm energy. 

“Thank you,” Moonbyul was about to turn and leave when she said: “Wait, Yongsun, I need a photo of you.” She held the phone up and Yong heard the shutter click before she could even smile. “Just so I don’t forget your face.” Moonbyul smiled and turned away from her. Yong hurried down the street before checking her appearance in her own phone camera. She swore, right there in the street, as she saw her sweat frizzed hair, makeup-less features, and a spot growing on her forehead because of the stress the day had brought. That had never been part of her dream encounters. She sighed but carried on to lesson. 

She was midway through a lecture on music advertising when her phone made a much louder sound than normal. Yong blushed and quickly rushed to turn it to silent as she felt the gaze of her fellow students watching her. On the illuminated screen was a text from a number she hadn’t registered in her contacts. It said: ‘I already chose your group, I just wanted a reason to text you - Byul.’ Yongsun didn’t listen to the rest of the lecture.


	3. Chapter 3

Yong was grinning as Hyejin and Wheein were trying to guess what she wanted to tell them. They were sat around a small table in their favourite bar, the dim lights and background music hiding the dust and age of the bar. 

“Come on,” Wheein pleaded, “You’ve got to tell us; we’ve had a long day.” 

“I bet she got the number of Moonbyul or something,” Hyejin joked causing Wheein to laugh. When Yong didn’t pout at them their laughter slowly faded to silence. Yong placed her phone on the table and let them read the messages.

“Oh my God,” Wheein’s eyebrows rose higher than Yong had ever seen them. “She like, actually wanted to get your number.” 

“How did you keep this a secret?!” Hyejin demanded as she picked up the phone, checking to see if it was some sort of joke. 

“When I left she came after me and asked for my number, then she sent me this. I haven’t really had time to process it yet,” admitted Yong. 

Hyejin shook her head and took a big drink. “Why haven’t you text her back?” 

Yong had been wondering that herself all day. She’d written the message multiple times but never had the guts to send it. She knew her friends would be able to help so she asked them. “I don’t know what to say, I don’t want to come across as obsessive.”

“It’s not obsessive to reply to a text,” Wheein pointed out. “She seems more obsessed with you.”

“Hey, she barely knows me.” Yong protested snatching her phone back before Hyejin could send whatever she was typing. “Maybe it’s just a communication error and she just meant she wanted to text me the news not tell me in person.” 

“But she chased after you?”

“And she could’ve told Hyejin or I, we saw her again.” Wheein pointed out. 

“You did?”

“Yeah, she smiled at us.” Wheein thought for a moment. “She did seem a little distracted.” 

“I ran into her and now she’s sent me a possibly misunderstood text and I don’t know what to do!” Yong dropped her head onto the table. It was her dreams turned to nightmares. 

“Just play it cool,” Hyejin suggested. “Say we’ll do it and ask when she wants to meet for filming.” It was a good idea so Yong began to type it. “Maybe add something like ‘looking forward to seeing you’ or ‘hope to hear from you soon’.”

“Ew no,” Wheein scoffed. “That’s like texting your aunt.” Hyejin hit her playfully and they both laughed. 

“Okay here we go,” Yong announced. They all crowded around as she pressed send.

Yong put her phone down and tried to put it out of her mind. Whatever will be will be, she repeated in her head between sips of her far too strong drink. It took literal seconds before her phone vibrated against the table and Moonbyul’s number popped up:   
Moonbyul: Great. If you guys can make it on Friday that’d be great? I can send a car by to pick you up so you don’t need to worry about finding the place. 

A few seconds later:  
Moonbyul: I look forward to seeing you, that’s if you don’t run into me again before then. Lol. 

“Urgh,” Hyejin scoffed. “Who even uses lol anymore?”

“She’s probably had a sheltered life, you know being famous, doesn’t know what’s trendy in the real world anymore.” Wheein stuck up for Moonbyul as Hyejin pulled a face. “Either way, that seemed pretty flirty.”

“You told me not to say that I looked forward to seeing her again!” Yong whined at missing out on her opportunity to flirt. 

“No, but she did it well.” Wheein shrugged as if it was a fact that Yong had no control over. Yong huffed but admitted Wheein was right through silence. 

They celebrated a little later into the night than they had meant to. Yong already knew she’d wake up with a headache and her face felt warm which meant she was probably glowing red. They drunk to their dance careers finally getting a break and Yong being the luckiest person alive, before showing off some of their dance moves on the small dance floor the bar provided. When the room was beginning to spin they decided to go home.

 

Yong was right about the headache, in fact it felt like her head was inside out when she woke up. Someone had left a bottle of water and some paracetamol on the bedside table, probably Hyejin, so Yong took advantage greedily. She swallowed the tablets before drinking the whole bottle of water knowing that it was just dehydration that was making her feel that way. Today was her day off and she already knew how she’d spend it, doing absolutely nothing. She planned to stay in bed until her bum became numb then she’d crawl onto the living room sofa and watch reruns of rubbish TV shows. 

When the time came to watch the TV shows Yong was surprised to find a movie playing which she’d seen many times; Moonbyul was in it. It wasn’t a big role but it was Moonbyul’s biggest, a cameo bordering on a real part, and the movie wasn’t far from that moment. Yong got comfy and waited to see Moonbyul enter the frame. Her part was that of a teenage thug, bullying the old man the film followed through its narrative. The role didn’t suit Moonbyul which is why it fit so perfectly into the comedy. Yong found herself smiling as she watched the pixels in the shape of Moonbyul’s face smile, then she found herself blushing as she remembered that smile in person. 

“You’re so whipped,” Wheein grinned from the door frame that Yong hadn’t seen her in.

“No, I’m not.” Yong blushed but her tone was defeated.

“Hey,” Wheein moved to sit beside her. “Remember she’s still human okay? She’s not the person you see on the screen, she has a home and a family and a life that you know nothing about.”

“I know but-”

“I know you know, but Moonbyul isn’t just some global superstar and if you only see her as that you’ll push her away. She’s had to grow up way too fast and that means she’s definitely not going to be perfect.” Wheein went on to offer her opinion. Yong knew she was right but it was hard to think of Moonbyul as something other than Moonbyul, Yong didn’t even know if she could call her by her real name. 

“I know.”

“Just don’t get too attached,” Wheein grimaced as she thought of how to say what she wanted. “Moonbyul is famous, world famous, and people who are world famous don’t tend to fall for their dancers. They can flirt and throw them away but they rarely fall in love.” 

Yong set her mouth in a hard line, she didn’t want to respond to Wheein’s stinging words because she knew that Wheein was right. Moonbyul was probably just using her for entertainment, something to pass the time. That’s if she was even interested which Yong still wasn’t sure about. Over the past few days everything she had been building up to had hit and now she was left still feeling the vibrations like a wine glass long after a bomb has hit… or maybe that was her hangover.

When Hyejin arrived home she was grinning from ear to ear. She’d brought back steak, a rarity for such poor students, and was cooking it alone. She refused any help just told Yong and Wheein to go and relax. She was terrible at hiding her surprises. 

Hyejin emerged from the kitchen with three plates full of food and and even bigger smile. She set them down and ordered the older girls to eat up before she’d tell them anything. When the last mouthful was taken she poured out a bottle of wine between them and raised a glass for a toast. 

“To us,” Hyejin grinned, “and our new life as scholarship dance students.” 

It took a few seconds for the words to hit. Wheein screamed and jumped up from her chair whilst Yong just stared at Hyejin with wide eyes in shock. 

“But, I thought we were going to go and look at the names tomorrow.” Yong managed to utter. 

“We were, but I couldn’t resist the temptation to have a sneak peak on my way home and our names, all of us, were the only ones under the acceptance header.” Hyejin laughed as if it was still unbelievable. “We finally did it.”

All of a sudden she began to cry which caused Wheein and then Yongsun to cry. They all embraced under the hanging lightbulb in the tiny kitchen and began to imagine their redesigned futures. Everything was going their way.


	4. Chapter 4

Friday came before any of them were ready. They stood waiting in the small lobby of the dance studio out of the rain, they were peering through the glass searching for a black people carrier Moonbyul had apparently arranged for them. Yong felt tension in her whole body, she was far too hot and her fingers tingled. When the van came into view it eased momentarily before her body realised that meant the next thing she would have to worry about was the main event. The anxiety came back full force. Hyejin seemed to notice, she always did, and gently patted Yong’s back before they walked out through the rain to the car. They rode in silence. 

Moonbyul was filming in a huge abandoned warehouse. There was security blocking off the road and huge trucks stood around the building. Yong could feel her racing heartbeat. Inside the warehouse various sections had been transformed into different things, one corner was a sweetshop, another an arcade, alongside a bedroom, a street, and a garage. Over speakers it was announced they were rolling and Yong watched as the arcade set came to life. 

Music filled the warehouse, a song which Yong didn’t know but was clearly Moonbyul’s. Then she saw Moonbyul. She was dancing and rapping, not miming because she always said she was rubbish at it, but rapping under her breath. Yong could tell that from so far away because that’s what she’d always expected of Moonbyul. After a few seconds the set died again as the director yelled cut. Moonbyul then moved to one of the games, built into the set. It was a racing game, the kind where you have to ride a plastic motorbike. Moonbyul climbed onto it, Yong had a clearer view now of the ripped black biker jeans she wore and the leather jacket. It was style she’d never expected to see on Moonbyul, but she really pulled it off. 

“Yong?” Wheein tugged on Yong’s hand as they were led away from the excitement of the set and to a small trailer labelled hair and makeup. 

No one had actually told them what they were supposed to be doing, they hadn’t had to learn a strict choreography as was usually the case in situations like this, they hadn’t even been told if they were actually dancing. 

The makeup they were given was pretty plain, just meant to accentuate their features under the harsh studio lights. Their hair was styled in a perfect version of any casual look, Yong was impressed with how good she looked with a bun and decided she should try it more often. They were then whisked away to wardrobe. They were all given clearly individual outfits built around a theme of black and red. The lady who was put in charge of Yong took one look at her and grinned. 

“You’re a dancer?” She asked and Yong nodded. “How is your physique?”

“My physique?” Yong raised an eyebrow.

“Your body, is it toned, skinny, plump? I have a feeling you’re much more toned than you admit given your choice of clothing.” Yong blushed as the lady looked over her jeans and sports hoodie. 

“I guess I’m pretty toned,” Yong mumbled which made the lady smile more.

She clapped her hands together, “Perfect!” Before moving to rifle through a heavily overloaded clothes rail. When she came back she was holding a red Nike sports bra, black tracksuit bottoms, and a loose matching tracksuit jacket. “Moonbyul has a bit of a hip-hop theme going for this one so these will fit perfectly. By the looks of you these will be the perfect size but if not just give me a shout and I’ll find you another size. Here’s the changing room,” she led Yong over to a corner of the trailer separated by a curtain. “Oh and try not to smudge your makeup as you get changed, I know it’s a pain but it’s worse to annoy the makeup team.” She pushed Yong in and closed the curtain behind her. 

Yong had to admit she looked very good in the chosen outfit, and everything did fit perfectly. It showed her toned figure whilst keeping an expensive branded look which she’d never be able to afford in reality. She pulled back the curtain just before the trailer door opened. 

“I’m not happy with it, we both know I can do better. When we get to-” Moonbyul had entered the trailer and seen Yong stood like a deer in headlights. Yong instantly tried to cover herself with her hands but it was too late. Moonbyul blinked, “You’re here?” 

“The dancers arrived about an hour ago,” someone else answered. 

“Wow, sorry I didn’t come and greet you. I’ve been busy,” she laughed to try and break the tension. “Um, has anyone told you what you’ll be doing yet?”

Yong opened her mouth to speak but whoever was responsible for them answered instead, “No.”

“I’ll explain then,” Moonbyul smiled and moved further into the trailer. The small team of people following her began to disperse. Yong moved back towards the stylist who was smiling quietly at her. 

“What do you think?” The stylist asked Yong. 

“It’s good,” Yong muttered. 

“Moonbyul, do you think it works?” The stylist asked nonchalantly not realising she’d just placed Yong under the heavy gaze of Moonbyul. 

“Yeah, definitely.” Moonbyul’s eyes moved up and down Yong’s body before she nodded. She sounded professional but the tips of her ears and turned pink. Yong’s whole face had turned pink. 

“So, what are we doing then?” Hyejin asked, trying to break the awkwardness that had seeped into the silence. Moonbyul seemed relieved as she began to tell them.

“The idea of the music video is wanting to be free and do what you want but being constrained by your job. You guys are going to be the ones who represent freedom, you’ll have fun and party and dance whilst I’ll be there representing being trapped. The shooting shouldn’t take long because there isn’t that many scenes with you all in. You can go home before it even gets dark.” She smiled but there was a sadness behind it. “The first scene we’re shooting is the bedroom scene. I’ll be trying to sleep, as if I have to wake early for work, and you’ll be dancing and partying around my bed. Does that make sense?” They all nodded.

Moonbyul took the silk pajamas that a stylist handed to her and went to change whilst the other three girls sat in a charged silence. They weren’t sure how to react, what to say, or how to behave. 

“I think red is your colour,” Wheein said to Hyejin who was wearing a red jumpsuit. “It really suits your personality, fiery.” Hyejin laughed but thanked her. 

“You look good too, especially that skirt.” Hyejin teased knowing that Wheein wouldn’t wear something like that out of choice. Wheein just glared at her with a mocking smirk. 

Moonbyul appeared again. She looked gorgeous in the black silk pajamas and Yong had to stop herself from looking for too long. It was helped by Wheein who pinched Yong when she noticed that she was mesmerized. Yong noticed, after getting a better look at Moonbyul, that there were dark shadows under her eyes hidden beneath her makeup and that her eyes held a certain cloudiness to them. Yong wanted to offer to help but she knew she could do nothing from Moonbyul and her hectic lifestyle. The theme of the song seemed more personal as Yong began to realize how much it related to Moonbyul’s own life. She realised she wanted to get to know the Moonbyul that the camera’s never got to see. 

“Are you ready to start filming?” Moonbyul asked the dancers who all nodded. “Okay, follow me.”

Moonbyul and Yong walked slightly ahead of the others who Yong knew were holding back to give her space with Moonbyul.

“How are you?” Yong managed to ask. Moonbyul seemed surprised by the question. 

“Tired, getting on though.” Moonbyul replied, looking away from Yong. 

“You don’t seem okay,” Yong blurted out before she realized how rude she sounded. “I mean, you do, but, you know, you seem stressed.”

Moonbyul laughed, “Yeah I guess I am. Once this is done I can have a bit of a break for a bit though.” 

“What will you do on your break?” Yong wondered. 

“I don’t know, sightsee, learn new things about myself, eat a lot more than I should. Things like that.”

“Will you be going back to America?” 

“I’m not sure yet.” 

“Oh… If you decide to stay here for a bit maybe I could show you around?”

“Or I could show you around America,” Moonbyul laughed. “Well, California.” Yong wanted to say yes then and there, to go with Moonbyul even though they’d just met. But that was impractical and a little bit stupid.

“Why didn’t you want to film there?” Yong wondered genuinely. 

“I grew up here, I want at least one of my videos to be filmed in Korea; I am Korean.” Moonbyul pointed out. “But what about you, how are you?”

“This past week has been a whirlwind,” Yongsun admitted. “We got the scholarship places, if you didn’t know, and now this.”

Moonbyul grinned, “I did know, well done Yongsun.” 

“You can call me Yong,” Yong met Moonbyul’s eye. They’d stopped walking now and were waiting for the set to be ready. Moonbyul seemed taller this close. She was still shorter than most people Yong had seen her encounter on TV but here Moonbyul seemed like a tower of protection ready to shield Yong. Yong shook the image away.

“Does that mean we’re friends already?” Moonbyul laughed to herself not expecting an answer. “Well then, Yong, you can call me Byul just in case you didn’t get that from my text.” She winked and instantly blushed, as if she realised what she’d just done. 

The director called for them and Byul turned away from Yong faster than Yong could process. Yong even found herself biting her lip not to laugh when she watched a flustered Moonbyul try and calm herself down by arguing with the director about something. Wheein and Hyejin grinned at Yong and soon Yong found herself blushing too.


	5. Chapter 5

The filming was simple. Byul would lie in the bed, feigning sleep, whilst they partied around her. The music began and they set about it. They danced, threw their hands above their heads, waved their hair back and forth. Then they did it all again for the next shot. Then again for the next. But Moonbyul wasn't happy.

“I don't think it feel invasive enough,” she admitted. “Try being more physical with me.”

“Physical?” Wheein repeated, shocked. 

“Get in my personal space, hit me with a pillow, dance on the bed. I want it to feel like I'm being abused by your freedom not that it's just a separate thing.” Moonbyul suggested and they moved back into position with the new info. 

Yong, Wheein and Hyejin were nothing if not good at their job. Instantly, the next shot was perfect. Then the director wanted to redo the long shots, showing the full room with Byul small and insignificant in the middle of the bed. Yong followed Moonbyul's advice and went for it. She jumped on the bed and when she felt it wasn't enough she grabbed a pillow and smacked Byul over the head with it. She was just doing her job and in that moment didn't really see Moonbyul as anything more than a client. Then she realised what she'd done, she'd hit her celebrity crush over the head with a pillow just when they were starting to be friends. She tried to control her blush until the director yelled cut.

“That was great!” Byul exclaimed as she climbed out of the bed. “Can we monitor it?” She asked and instantly someone ran over with a recording. They crowded around and watched the small screen, Yong blushed hard when she saw how violently she'd hit Moonbyul. 

“I'm sorry,” Yong winced. 

Byul laughed, “Don't be, it makes the shot. I'm sure you'll become an internet sensation.” It hit home then that what they were doing would be viewed by millions. If the video was a success it would help Byul's career skyrocket even further. This was Yong's job, this is what she wanted to do, but she couldn't help but feel nervous of being such a big part of someone else's success. 

“Yeah, you might even become a meme.” Wheein added, grinning at the look on Yong's face. “The pillow girl,” she moved her hands as if she were gesturing to an imaginary name-in-lights. 

“We'll shoot the street scene next,” the director announced. 

“I'd better get changed,” Byul smiled and excused herself. The girls were left waiting, standing awkwardly between a cardboard town until Moonbyul reappeared. 

“Holy crap,” Hyejin said under her breath as they watched Moonbyul approach. Yong would've said the same if her lungs were working. 

Byul strode towards them in a black pinstripe suit. She wore it perfectly, her casual beauty in it made it even more stunning. Her hair was loose over her shoulders and the sleeves were pulled up showing her toned forearms. She was speaking to someone who walked beside her, her professional attitude completing her look. 

The director called them into position and they followed the same principle as last time. Moonbyul walked down the street as if she were walking home and they did the opposite. At one point Moonbyul made them perform part of their scholarship dance routine as she wove between them, a metaphor for how office workers had lost their ability to see beauty on their walk home. 

Yong had to admit, Byul's creative process was pretty amazing. It was something she'd never really expected, she'd expected Moonbyul to just follow the ideas of someone else. But Byul would argue with the director, she'd constantly work to change things she wasn't happy with, and from what Yong could tell the idea was entirely created by Byul. 

When they finished filming a car arrived to take them home. Moonbyul was too busy to say goodbye to them so they changed into their own clothes and shuffled towards the vehicle. 

“Do you think I could stay?” Yong asked suddenly. 

“What?” Hyejin and Wheein said in unison. 

“Could I stay and watch the rest of the filming?” Yong repeated. 

“I'm not sure that's a good idea,” Hyejin muttered. “You don't want to distract Moonbyul and I don't think it'll be some big romantic gesture if that's what you're going for.”

Yong blushed but felt mostly anger. “I'm not stupid. I'm not doing it for her, I just want to watch the full process. This is what I want to do remember.” She’d only ever told them her true dreams, being a dancer was a part of it but her heart craved to be a singer. Her parents would offer her no support though, she knew she was only allowed to dance because of its health benefits. 

“Come on,” Wheein tugged Hyejin's arm. “We'll see you later.” Wheein smiled and pulled Hyejin behind her. Yong watched as the car drove away.

 

She stayed hidden in the shadows for the rest of the day. When the sun fell from the sky the work didn't let up. Moonbyul kept filming. Yong knew all the words to the new single by now. It was catchy and as expected very good. It showed Byul's talent as musician whilst catering to the market. Yong realised that Byul didn't realise she was still here at around 11pm. 

“It's not right,” Moonbyul complained. “There isn't a clear ending.”

“Well, what do you want to do?” The director asked, sounding annoyed. “We've only got an hour left of filming.” 

“I want it to have closure. Say my character wakes up and it's all been a dream but then she has to go to work.” Moonbyul suggested. “We need something to complete the dream sequence, like I decide to join the party.” 

“How can we show that? All the party cast are gone.” The director argued back, he wasn't happy about his vision not being good enough. 

“Actually,” it was the staff member who'd been put in charge of the dancers when they first arrived. “One is still here.”

Byul whipped her head around to see Yongsun stood looking shocked amongst the small army of staff watching. 

“I have an idea,” Byul smiled. “Get back into costume.” 

Byul's idea was to have her character stood in the street outside the cardboard club when Yong would appear from within and lead her inside. She told Yong to just do whatever felt right. 

When action was called Yong counted the time it took for Moonbyul to walk into position before she stepped out from behind the cardboard. She looked Moonbyul up and down, then she reached forward and undid her tie, pulling it off and dropping it on the floor, before she undid the top buttons of Moonbyul's shirt and pulled her inside. 

Moonbyul loved it, even the director admitted it was good, so they filmed some close up shots of Yong preparing Byul - her fingers undoing the buttons and so on - before Byul went to film the wake up scene. 

By the time Yong had changed again the whole warehouse had been redesigned. There were no sets and barely any trace of what had been filmed there. Most the staff had already left. Yong looked around the empty space, almost sad that it was over. 

“It's amazing how quickly we're erased, isn't it?” Byul said from behind her. Yong turned to her, she had changed into normal clothes, her face was free of makeup, and she was finally alone. 

“It's sad,” Yong admitted. 

“Thank you for staying,” Byul offered a shy smile as she looked into Yong's eyes. “I think you saved my video.” She admitted. 

“You're welcome, I was just curious to see the whole thing.” Yong said shyly. 

“I bet it was boring,” Byul laughed. 

“No,” Yong said and she meant it. “I enjoyed it.” 

“I'm glad,” Byul said and a silence fell on them. “Maybe we don't have to be erased.” She said and pulled out a pen. 

“What do you mean?” Yong raised a puzzled eyebrow. Byul grinned cheekily. 

She led Yongsun over to one of the graffiti covered walls. An abandoned warehouse was always a place that attracted the artists of the night. Byul raised her pen like a sword and wrote her name amongst all the others: Moon Byulyi. She then turned to Yong and held her hand out. Yong kept eye contact and took the black pen from Byul's hand. She tried not to notice when her fingertips brushed against Byul's palm. Underneath she wrote her own name, her handwriting strikingly different: Kim Yongsun.

They stood back and looked at their work for a moment. Standing next to Byul in silence in the empty space the chaos of the day seemed so far away. 

“I really liked your song,” Yong broke the silence. 

“You do?” Byul sounded shocked. 

“Yeah, it's your signature style with a touch of something new. The lyrics are relatable but easy to learn and therefore sing along to.” Yong began to ramble as she remembered the song. She didn't realise until Byul was almost laughing at her with raised eyebrows. 

“You're a fan,” Moonbyul realised. “I didn't know?”

“I guess,” Yongsun blushed deeply. 

“You don't seem it,” Byul chuckled. “You seemed almost horrified by me.”

“Horrified?” Yong yelped. “Why?”

“You never looked at me and rarely spoke to me.” Byul pointed out then paused as she connected the dots. “Oh, that's why.”

“I'm sorry,” Yong was horrified. She was embarrassed and she felt like she'd ruined whatever she had with Byul. 

“Why?” Byul asked. 

“I never meant for you to think that I didn't like you,” Yong began. “I know for someone like you that can be appealing, but I'm sorry I'm not like that.”

“Yong,” Byul laughed before reaching out and placing her hands on Yong's shoulders. “One of my biggest fans is my mum but I'm still close to her. As long as you don't sneakily take photos of me stuffing my face with chocolate and post them online or reveal my deepest secrets on Twitter, I have no problem being your friend.” Yong reveled in the touch as Byul gently squeezed her shoulders. “I'm a normal person, so are you, so we can treat each other that way. And, if I'm honest, I'm glad you're a fan because then I don't need to worry that you hate my music.” She smiled as her eyes searched Yong's. “Friends?” 

Yong nodded but couldn't help feeling wrong. She wanted to know Moonbyul as a person more than anything, not because she was Moonbyul, but because she was Byul, and that was who Yong was thinking about now. The magic of her celebrity crush had worn off and was now growing into real feelings for a real person, it just happened to be that that person was someone she had idolised. It was bittersweet; she knew that Byul would probably never let her in, never truly open up to her, because Yong used to watch movies specifically to see Moonbyul. But now all she desperately wanted was to spend more time with Byul, to get to know her and see if the small fire starting to burn in the pit of her stomach was more than just a crush. She hated herself for it; Moonbyul had always been a mirage but now she was real and looking into Yong's eyes and Yong was beginning to realise just what it meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support so far. I hadn't expected this story to turn as angsty as it seems to be going but nothing makes a story more dramatic than a bit of angst... 
> 
> I hope you're all enjoying it and I hope you will enjoy what's to come. Thank you again x


	6. Chapter 6

Moonbyul’s manager found them a few seconds later. She announced that they were ready to go, ruining the magic of the empty warehouse. Before they turned away Byul pulled out her phone and quickly took a photo of their names on the wall. 

“Do you want us to give you a lift home?” Byul asked as they walked towards the car waiting for her. 

“It’s fine, I can just get an Uber or something.” Yong answered, not wanting to get in the way of Byul getting some rest. 

“No please, I insist.” Byul protested, “Yong, there is no point in you waiting for a car and then paying when I’ve got one right here.” Her frown began to turn into a smirk as she saw Yong pouting. “Come on, you know you want to.” 

“Fine,” Yongsun huffed even if secretly she was elated. 

As they drove Moonbyul talked about the success of the shoot with her manager before they went over her schedule for the next day. Yong felt uncomfortable being able to see the inner workings of Moonbyul’s life all laid out in a list. She did, however, make a mental note to listen to a certain radio station that Byul was surprise DJing. 

“Give me your phone,” Byul suddenly held her hand out to Yong. 

“Um,” Yong was taken aback. “Why?”

“‘Cause you don’t have a photo of me for your contacts,” Byul said as if it were obvious. Yong wondered what had made her remember then she thought of the horrific photo Byul had taken of her on the street. 

“It’s not hard to find a photo of you,” Yong pointed out. Byul wasn’t expecting it and it took her a second to get back into her stride. 

“No, but this is an exclusive. Think of how much you could sell it for,” She laughed but the thought made Yong feel sick. It hurt to know that Byul had to hide her true worries under laughter. 

“Here you go then,” Yong unlocked the phone and handed it over. Byul grinned as she scrolled through Yong’s contacts and found the one with her number labelled MB . 

“Hiding my identity I see?” Byul chuckled. She lifted the phone and took a silly photo, she was doing the peace sign whilst sticking her tongue out. “No one will recognise me now.” She took the liberty to change her name in the contacts as well: Byulyi. 

“Happy now?” Yong asked as she took the phone back. 

Byul turned to her, her eyes seemed to sparkle as a slow smirk filled her face. “Much happier.”

“Are you going to drop me at the dance studio?” Yongsun asked Byul as if it was her driving the car. 

“No, this is a to the door service.” Yong rolled her eyes as Byul smiled at her own humour. “Where is the door?”

“Are you saying you don’t know where I live?” Yong used her own sarcasm to match Byul’s. “I know where you live.”

“Stalker,” Byul said as she burst with a surprised laugh. “No you don’t!”

“I don’t,” Yong admitted. “But I could probably find out and if not I’d just go around every mansion in California, knocking on all the doors looking for a short Asian rapper.” 

“That wouldn’t take you long,” Byul said, defeated. “I’m taller than you,” she pointed out, cockily. 

“By what? Like one centimeter!” Yong laughed at Byul’s offended face. 

“Well, I could just chuck you out here.” Byul pointed out. 

Yong raised her eyebrows in shock. “You wouldn’t!”

“If you keep insulting my height then who knows how I might react?” Byul teased, her smile genuine and pure. 

“I could show everyone that beautiful selfie you just took,” Yong replied lazily. 

“You wouldn’t?!” 

“I would,” Yong pressed her lips together to try and stop her smile from growing. 

“Blackmail!” Byulyi shrieked 

“Wait, take a left here!” Yong suddenly realised where they were and had to ruin her teasing of Byul. 

They rode the rest of the way in silence, except for Yong’s instructions to the driver, until they pulled up outside the building they had a small flat in. Yong thanked the driver and the manager for letting her come with them and before she could thank Byul Byul was out of the car. 

“I’ll walk you to the door,” Byul explained. 

“Wow, this really is a to the door service.” Yong exclaimed. “You know, if music gets boring then this could be your calling Byul.” She noticed Byul’s face suddenly explode into a smile out of the corner of her eye. “What?”

“You called me Byul.”

“Isn’t that what you want?” Yong said, confused. 

“Yes, it’s exactly what I want. I just hadn’t expected to like it so much.” Byul admitted. 

“Does no one else call you that?” Yong suddenly panicked. She didn’t want to be experimenting with some new nickname Byul fancied. 

“Yes, they do, don’t worry.” Byul laughed, slightly flustered or embarrassed, Yong wasn’t sure which. “Just, it doesn’t sound as nice when they say it.” 

Before Yong could process and reply to what Byul had just admitted they were at the door to the building. 

“You don’t have to come up,” Yong said trying to hide her sadness.

“Are you sure?” Byul asked. 

“Yeah, it’s probably not the nicest building you’ve ever been in.” Yong admitted, embarrassed. 

“I wasn’t always famous,” Byul pointed out, “but if you really don’t want me to come up I won’t.” 

“Thank you for everything, honestly, thank you.” Yong smiled at Byul as she tried to show her thanks in the way she looked at Byul. 

“It’s fine, your pay should be in your bank account within a few days so just ring the number that girl who was in charge of you gave you if something is wrong or you can ring me if you can’t get through to her. I’m usually pretty busy so a text might be better-”

Yong interrupted her, “Will I see you again?” 

Byul looked into her eyes with a vulnerability Yong hated but instantly became addicted to. “I don’t know,” her voice was low, as if sheltered from the truth. “I go back to California next week.”

“Oh,” Yong tried to keep a straight face as she felt cracks form in her heart. 

“My new album comes out in three months, after that I might have time free.” Byul added, trying to lighten the tone. But they both knew the truth, Yong lived in Seoul and Byul in LA. 

Yong swallowed, “Goodbye then, Byulyi.” 

“Goodbye, Yongsun.” Byul said with a whisper, as if the true depth of her feeling was locked behind her tongue. 

Yong turned and stepped through the heavy glass door. She smiled at Byul through the glass who offered a dull half smile back before they both turned away and went home. 

 

Yong hadn’t expected to start crying when she got into bed. She hadn’t expected to hurt so much from the loss of someone who wasn’t hers, who she barely even knew. Maybe it was the part of her that was a fangirl, sad at losing the chance to get to know Moonbyul more, but Yong had the growing suspicion that even if Byul had never been Moonbyul she’d still have found her and felt the same way about her. Yong groaned as she realised how pathetic she was, she rolled over and forced herself to sleep. 

The next morning was normal. Yong woke and avoided Wheein before she went to class, she knew Hyejin would have already set off and was hoping on Wheein still being in bed. She was right. She escaped their questions and allowed herself to pretend the day was normal, even if she did check her phone every few minutes. 

In the end it was pointless; Byul never messaged. Yong thought about sending her own message but she remembered the painful look in Byul’s eye when she admitted she couldn’t stay and knew that it was probably better to let her feelings fade over time. She’d appreciate what she’d shared with Byul but knew the likelihood of anything more was unreasonable. After a few days passed she began to stop checking her phone and soon after that took down the posters of Byul in her bedroom.

 

Yong woke to a loud knocking on her door and excited voices. Within seconds after the knocking the door swung open to allow Hyejin and Wheein to jump on her bed in only their pajamas. Yong noticed that the t-shirt she could’ve sworn Wheein was wearing the day before was now on Hyejin but didn’t have time to question it before a mobile phone was thrust in her face. 

“It’s out!” Hyejin exclaimed as she waved the phone around making it incredibly hard for Yong to read the text. When she finally did she realised what it was, Moonbyul’s new single. 

“It’s been three months already?” Yong muttered as she rubbed her eyes. She was still trying to wake herself up and not quite grasping the situation. 

“Yong,” Wheein whined, “don’t you ever look at the date?”

Yong ignored her and turned back to the small screen of the phone. “Have you two seen it yet?”

“Nope,” they both answered at the same time. 

“I was hoping we could watch it on my laptop but we needed to show you it was real first.” Hyejin admitted as Wheein pulled Yong’s arm to get her out of bed.

Groggily, Yong followed the excitable younger girls to the living room where Hyejin’s laptop was already set up and connected to the TV for an even bigger screen. Yong realised all of a sudden what the video was, as if the sleep had finally worn off, and that she would be watching herself interact with Moonbyul. Memories like bullets came back and hit her as everything she’d tried to ignore the past few weeks reemerged. She didn’t have time to process the rush of emotion before she noticed how many views the video already had. 

“How long has this been out?” Yong gasped when she read the figure under the video: 3,675,126.

“A few hours?” Hyejin shrugged. “I’m not sure.”

“Play it!” Wheein insisted and Hyejin followed her orders.

Yong was amazed by the video. What she’d known to be an old warehouse filled with bored people was a whole world away from the production value of the video. Yong didn’t even feel self-conscious in the close up shots because she had to admit… she looked good. They all did. Seeing Moonbyul did cause excitement to stir in Yong’s chest but she tried to blame it on the excitement of the video, which was plausible because they’d done such a good job. Yong could imagine their careers skyrocketing now with such a credit to their names. Yong smiled as she watched it, as she watched the scenes they’d shared with Moonbyul and the scenes where Moonbyul was alone. She would’ve sung along but she was so transfixed on the video she couldn’t. When the scene came up in which the three girls had performed their dance routine Hyejin cheered, Yong and Wheein laughed, all exchanging gleeful and proud smiles. Then, when the video was coming to an end, Yong’s heart began to pound. She hadn’t told the other girls about what she’d done with Moonbyul after they’d left, she presumed that they thought she just stood around and then came home. Yong hadn’t ever talked about it and they hadn’t dared ask. They watched in silence as they saw Yong’s final scene with Moonbyul, they stayed silent for a few seconds after it ended.

“Hyejin,” Wheein started, “is it just me or does it feel like Yong forgot to mention something?”

“It’s not just you,” Hyejin replied and they turned to Yong in synchronicity. “Yong?” 

“Yes?” Yong bit her lip to try and hide her smile.

“Why did you just check Moonbyul out, almost undress her, then pull her into a club with you and fail to tell us?” Hyejin asked. 

“I-”

“You didn’t just check her out, you practically devoured her with your eyes.” Wheein added and Yong blushed. In the moment it had felt right, it had felt like what the character she was playing would’ve done, but now she realised that it was her behind that character. 

“After you guys left Byul had a fight with the director and they decided to reshoot the ending with me.” Yong explained as if that wasn’t already clear. “I just did what the music video needed.” 

“Yong, look at this.” Hyejin had begun scrolling through the comments. “Almost half of these are about you.” 

Yong looked up with wide eyes as she read the text on screen: ‘Hands up if you want that girl to look at you like she looked at Moonbyul.’ ‘Moonbyul looks like she’s about to get the sexual awakening we all thought she’d already had.’ ‘I would pay real money to see what happens after that girl drags Moonbyul into the club… Not to be gay but I bet it’s gay.’ 

Yong’s mouth had fallen open as Hyejin kept scrolling through similar comments. The other two girls looked the same. 

“Yong, I think you may be about to go viral.” Wheein muttered under her breath before pulling her phone out as if to check. She opened up Twitter and nodded to herself, “Hashtag Club Girl is trending worldwide at number three.” 

“I hope you haven’t got anywhere to be today,” Hyejin said through her shock.

“Why?”

“Your face is everywhere,” Hyejin gestured towards Yong’s face. “You’ll get mobbed.”

“You’re becoming a gay icon,” Wheein said still looking down at her phone.

“I’m not even gay!” Yong protested which made both Wheein and Hyejin look at her and laugh. “What? I don’t like to label myself.”

“Fine, but you’ve only ever fancied girls.” Hyejin pointed out. 

“I used to fancy that blonde action movie guy,” Yong tried to keep up her fight. 

“You said he was pretty for a man but he still wasn’t enough to make you want to start dating,” Wheein joined Hyejin’s side. “It’s fine, the publicity will be good and you won’t struggle to get a job again.” 

“But you two were there too,” Yong pointed out. Wheein shrugged and Hyejin made no move. Yong felt bad that she’d somehow managed to steal the limelight. 

“We might not be as viral but we’re also trending,” Wheein announced. “Moonbyul holds the number one spot though.”

As if in a dream, Yong felt her phone vibrate in her pocket as soon as Wheein had finished speaking and she already knew who it would be.  
Byulyi: Hi, have you seen the video? I think we might have caused a bit of a stir ;) I hope you don’t mind going viral.  
Byulyi: Not to sound weird but I miss filming it; it was a lot of fun but mostly because of you. So, I guess I miss you? Is that weird?

Hyejin and Wheein read the texts over Yong’s shoulder. 

“She’s so whipped,” Hyejin acted as if it needed pointing out.

“You have to reply,” Wheein pushed when Yong did nothing. 

Yong furrowed her brow, “I’m not sure it’s a good idea.” 

“Why?”

“She’s Moonbyul and I’m no one,” Yong reminded them. “If I start going down this road I might never get out.” 

“So become someone and use this as a shortcut,” Hyejin suggested. “You clearly like her, she clearly likes you, why don’t you just try?”

“I’m not sure,” Yong’s brain was saying something completely different to her heart.

“Just give it a chance,” Wheein added. “You don’t have to go public and tell the world that you fancy Moonbyul, you just talk to her and go from there.”

Yong thought, she clenched her jaw and ground her teeth but she knew what she needed to do. She knew more than anything that she needed to try with Moonbyul, even if it went nowhere, because remembering Byul’s smile and how she’d felt around her set Yong alight.

Yongsun: It’s not weird. I miss you too x


	7. Chapter 7

Yong still wasn’t used to her new fame. It felt even more out of place as she sat down in her business class seat on a flight to LA. After she blew up the agent at Yong’s dance school began to get a lot of requests from various medias about featuring and interviewing Yong. Wheein and Hyejin had received plenty too, most people wanted to interview all three of them, but the younger girls couldn’t take any time off their studies. She was being flown to LA courtesy of Buzzfeed who were apparently going to quiz her on all of Moonbyul’s secrets. But that wasn’t why Yong was leaving sweaty fingerprints on the passport clutched in her hand, it was the fact that she knew Byul was waiting for her. Byul was in LA and soon Yong would be too, they could actually see each other in real life instead of telling each other their life stories over text. Yong couldn’t wait but she was praying her hopes wouldn’t be deflated. 

The plane journey was long and tiring. Yong tried to sleep but couldn’t get comfortable so resorted to watching Disney movies and eating as much as she could considering she wasn’t paying. When the seatbelt sign came on and the plane began to submit to gravity Yong began to realise the weight of her situation. She was about to land in LA, to hopefully begin her dream career in entertainment and she was going to see the girl of her dreams as she did. 

Buzzfeed picked Yong up straight after she’d stepped out of the arrivals lounge. She barely had time to take in the new air before she was on her way to their main offices. The drive was relatively short compared to the flight she just had and before long she was in front of the hair and makeup team. When they were finished Yong was taken to a canvas chair facing a camera.

“Yongsun,” the interviewer spoke to her from behind the camera, “I imagine it has been an exciting few weeks for you?”

“The chance to work with Moonbyul was a once in a lifetime opportunity, the chance of a big break, I never imagined it would be quite this big.” Yong admitted, adding a charismatic smile for the camera. 

“Did you know the members of Moonbyul’s fandom, The Stars, have started to call you Solar?” He asked.

“No?” Yong laughed politely. 

“They believe that because you’re the newly elected queen of their fandom you are the sun, which makes sense considering your name.” 

“That’s such an honour,” Yong had been training on how to act in interviews and how not to upset anyone. “Moonbyul’s fans have been so accepting of me and the success of her music and the music video is just unbelievable. Moonbyul is so lucky to have such a lovely group of followers.” 

“She really is,” the interviewer nodded. “But because you got to work with Moonbyul up close and personal we were wondering if you could answer some quick fire questions for us? You have thirty seconds on the clock and then we’ll see how many points you get.” 

“Okay, I’m nervous.” Yong laced herself in charisma; she needed people to like her. 

“Number one, how much does Moonbyul eat on set?”

“Not much, she doesn’t have time.”

“Number two, is Moonbyul had to work with?”

“Of course not.”

“Number three, tell us a behind the scenes secret.”

“I wasn’t even supposed to be in the ending.”

“Wow really?” The interviewer exclaimed.

“Yeah, it was a last minute back up thing.” 

“Number four, what kind of animal would you say you are most like?” 

“Beagle.”

“Number five, what kind of animal would you say Moonbyul is most like?”

“Um, a hamster? I hope she doesn’t get offended.”

“Number six, do you have Moonbyul’s number?” 

Before Yong could answer, her cheeks turning pink, the timer went off. Yong was glad the interviewer had got caught up on her behind the scenes secret which saved her from having to admit that she had Byul’s number. But she didn’t realise it would get worse.

“That was a pretty impressive round, especially for your first ever interview.” The man announced, but a smile was growing on his face that the camera couldn’t see. “So, Yongsun, we have a surprise for you?”

“A surprise?”

“What we didn’t tell you is that this was a bit of a competition between you and Moonbyul.” Yong had to process his words. “Moonbyul, would you like to reveal yourself?”

Yong turned, shocked, as Byul stepped out from the set built for the interview. Yong tried not to blush or react too violently to seeing her, knowing that this was all on camera, but it was almost impossible not to.

“Hey,” Byul grinned with her lazy calmness. “Surprise.”

“What are you doing here?” Yong tried to understand.

“Beating you at the quiz it seems,” Byul laughed which made Yong’s heart flutter. 

“She’s right,” the interviewer pointed out. “Moonbyul scored seven whilst Yongsun only scored five.” 

“I bet you cheated,” Yong grinned as her playful side began to take control now Byul was here. 

“What’s this about me being a hamster?” Byul feigned hurt as she took the chair someone had brought before the camera. 

“You know, you kind of look like one.” Yong smirked as Byul opened her mouth in shock, almost accentuating Yong’s point.

“I called myself a falcon,” Byul argued.

“You don’t know yourself very well then,” Yong laughed. “What did you say I was?”

“A rabbit,” Byul winked as she said it which made Yong visibly blush.

“No way!” Yong tried to argue. 

“So,” the interviewer tried to restore order. “Is this the first time you’ve seen each other since the filming?”

Yong presumed he didn’t mean that one time they’d video called in the middle of the night.

“Yeah,” Byul answered. “We’ve talked a bit on texts but I haven’t had time off for a long while.” 

“Are you becoming close friends?” The interviewer asked. Yong tried not to blush but when Byul met her eye and smirked it was hard to control.

“I think so,” Byul replied.

“So, my final question is,” the interviewer worked up for his most important question. “Do you think you two will work together again in the future?” 

“I would love to work with Yongsun, Wheein and Hyejin again.” Byul answered, reminding the interviewer that it wasn’t just Yong who helped her music video go viral.

“And what about you, Yongsun?”

“To work with Moonbyul again would be mine and my friends dream.” 

 

Byul had a few more interviews before she was finished for the day so Yong agreed to wait. She watched Byul from behind the camera, charming the interviewers and her audience with her sweet personality and quirky humour. Yong could imagine herself racing to watch those interviews as soon as they were uploaded, once upon a time. Her favourite was watching Byul play with puppies as she answered questions, everyone knew Byul had corgis so seeing her interact so carefully with the puppies made Yong’s heart race. What she didn’t expect was for Byul to carry a puppy off camera to see Yong. The camera operators obviously followed the interaction as Byul held the puppy up to Yong’s face and it gently licked her nose. Byul smiled with her eyes as she bit her lip before turning and taking the puppy back. Yong wondered if they’d cut that out of the interview.

When Byul finally finished she put on some sunglasses and then they all trailed out to the car. Byul was relieved there were no paparazzi and relaxed once she was in the leather seat. There were three seats in the back, space to leave the smaller middle seat empty, but Byul filled it so that her leg was brushing against Yong’s. 

“Hey,” Byul suddenly seemed unsure what to say. “How was your flight?”

“It was long,” Yong smiled. “I’m ready to sleep.”

“You’re supposed to power through if you don’t want jet lag,” Byul teased. “You can have a nap.” Byul seemed to think for a moment. “I was wondering, to save you having to pay for a hotel would you like to stay at mine? I have a spare room and it’s no trouble but if you don’t want to that’s fine too.” 

Yong was beginning to realise how nervous Byul was. “I can stay with you, as long as you’re sure it’s okay?”

“Yes, of course!” Byul seemed relieved and Yong had to look out of the window to hide her growing smile. “I’ve got a free day tomorrow, I think you do too, if you want to go sightseeing?”

“I do,” Yong remembered her schedule because she had been hoping Byul would be able to spend some time with her. “I’d love to look around.”

“Good,” Byul said. “Um, I was also wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?”

Yong turned to her and found the tips of Byul’s ears red. “What do you mean, like clubbing?” Yong joked in reference to her newfound fame.

“I was thinking something a little quieter, maybe a meal, first then we can go clubbing.” Byul winked and Yong tried not to melt. She imagined the headlines if they did go clubbing together and laughed to herself. “What?” Byul quired in response. 

“Imagine what your fans would say if I did take you clubbing,” Yong imagined it. She had already seen on Twitter (no, she hadn’t deleted her fanaccount just yet) that people were beginning to see Byul and herself as more than friends. 

“I like to feed them well,” Byul laid her head back onto the headrest. 

“I know,” Yong smiled as her eyes met Byul’s.

“I’m really glad to see you, Yong. I’ve been counting down the days.” Byul looked at Yong with a violent honesty. 

“Me too,” Yong softly replied. “I was so nervous to see you again. I’m glad that you surprised me in that interview so that I didn’t have time to worry about it.”

“I was terrified,” Byul laughed.

“Why?”

“What if you saw me and decided this was all a bad idea?” Byul looked down shyly. 

“What is this?” Yong asked. She knew she’d been blunt but she wanted to know, her feelings for Byul were growing so strong and so fast and even if she was confident Byul felt the same she had to be certain. Byul looked stunned, she opened her mouth to speak and no sound came out so Yong took it upon herself. “Look, I like you, like, I really like you Byulyi. I know you get told that all the time from fans and people who want your attention but talking to you and thinking about you and getting to know you just fills me with this-”

“Hope?” Byul finished her sentence. 

“Yeah,” Yong nodded.

“I’ve never really felt this before, it’s confusing and scary because last time I felt anything close to this my heart was broken. But this is different, in a better way. I want to know you and be around you but it’s like I can feel that you want that too. Knowing that I’m wanted is what was missing last time.” Byul explained, openly as she looked into Yong’s eyes.

“I’m so glad,” Yong almost collapsed with relief. “I was scared you’d turn me down, disgusted.” 

“No,” Byul laughed. “I feel the same Yongsun.” Byul reached out and gently squeezed Yong’s hand. The contact seemed to make Yong’s skin dance, even after Byul pulled away. “So, now we’ve got that over with… shall we make tonight our first official date?” Byul grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this makes me so soft.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date night! It might be short but the ending is pretty damn sweet...

Yong had only found time to text the latest updates back home between her frantic rush to get ready; she’d napped for a lot longer than she’d planned. Byul’s house was gorgeous, everything you’d expect from someone so famous yet slightly less. She wasn’t extravagant, but she was tasteful. Yong could see the practicality of the space not just the aesthetics, something that she imagined Byul had learnt after raising three dogs. Yong had met them briefly before Byul took them out for a walk, she was excited to snuggle with them whenever she found time over the coming days. 

Yong decided on a white dress, something she’d packed hoping an occasion like this would arise. It was plain but fit perfectly against her figure and the cut out back revealed her toned back. When Byul knocked on her door and said she’d be waiting by the door Yong waited another minute before she stepped out. Byul’s face when she saw Yong coming down the stairs said it all. Her mouth hung slightly open and her eyes moved slowly, tracing Yong’s body. Yong found herself sharing the sentiment as Byul wore a suit casually, the casual but elegant look summing her up. What made it even more attractive was the confidence that oozed off Byul as she grinned at Yongsun.

“You look stunning,” Byul said as Yong came to stand before her.

“So do you,” Yong said with her eyes locked into Byul’s. 

Byul grabbed some car keys from a dish by the door and held it open for Yong. Byul led her to a sleek black Jaguar F Type. The engine purred to life with Byul behind the wheel and they set off to the restaurant. 

When they arrived the staff rushed to cater to all of Moonbyul’s needs. Byul politely thanked them but Yong saw how relieved she was when they were finally left alone. They’d been sat at a small table, hidden in the corner of the rest of the restaurant, with a candle providing the stage for a flame to dance. 

“This is amazing,” Yong said looking around at the furnishings. 

“I hoped you’d like it,” Byul admitted. “It’s one of my favourite restaurants.” 

“I love it,” Yong smiled as she met Byul’s eyes. “This all feels like a bit of a dream.” 

“It does for me too,” Byul sipped the wine which had been brought to their table without them having to ask. 

Yong was surprised, “Why?”

“Well besides living out my wildest dreams in my career, I never really expected to be sat here with you,” Byul glanced at her watching her reaction. “When you ran into me I kind of just knew something was different.”

“I hated you,” Yong laughed. “You seemed so rude and I was just trying to get to my lesson on time.” 

“Sorry,” Byulyi laughed with Yong. “But yeah I just stood there for a second replaying your face as you hurtled into me.”

“I’m so sorry I didn’t give off a better impression.” Yong blushed even under the low light; she could imagine Byul’s first impression of her hadn’t been the most elegant.

“No, no it was great.” Byul smiled so widely her nose crinkled. “Then when I saw you dancing it just reaffirmed my suspicions that you were something special, I knew you’d become big and I wanted to help you.”

“So, I was your dream?” Yong smirked as Byul took her turn to blush.

“I mean,” she stuttered, “not like that. But,” she looked desperately honest now, “I was instantly drawn to you.” 

The waiter arrived to take their orders, breaking the magic of the moment. When he left again Byul smiled awkwardly. 

“You’re very different in person,” Yong admitted.

“Is that good or bad?” Byul wondered, she was picking at the edge of the table anxiously. 

“Good,” Yong tilted her head as she grinned, “very good.” 

They spoke more about their lives, the interviews that day, the food when it arrived. Yong could feel her face flushing as the wine began to get to her but it was so nice she found it hard to stop. She wasn’t used to such luxuries being a student. Byul told Yong about her family, how much they meant to her, and Yong told her about how her family had never wanted her to follow her dreams. That upset Byul, she thought it was wrong to try and force someone in a certain direction. When the night came to an end Byul took the bill even after Yong protested; Byul just raised an eyebrow and paid anyway. 

“I was wondering,” Yong felt the room move as she stood. “Could we go for ice cream?” 

“Ice cream?” Byul chuckled as she held her arm out for Yong to stabilize herself on.

“Mmm,” Yong grinned, “I want strawberry ice cream.”

“Your wish is my command,” Byul watched Yong whilst trying to hold back her smile. 

Byul drove them into a less refined area of the city, her sleek car getting looks from the tourists who were not used to such things. She pulled up in a parking space and as soon as she opened her door people began to notice. Yong watched them point and frown as Byul walked around the car and then held the door open for Yong. Now a small crowd was forming, people were taking their phones out to take photos. Byul continued, as if she was unaware they were watching, and helped Yong out of the car. This created more of a stir in the growing crowd; any fans of Moonbyul would surely recognize the Club Girl. 

Byul took them into the ice cream parlour, the fans keeping their distance by staying outside. The staff were equally shocked to see Moonbyul in their establishment, Moonbyul dressed as if she were at a Michelin star restaurant no less. 

“Can I get a double scoop strawberry please?” Byul asked, smiling at the young girl behind the counter who was working late into the night.

“Um, cone or cup?” She asked. Byul turned to Yong and raised an eyebrow.

“Cup, please,” Yong answered stepping closer to Byul. The girl began to prepare it. 

“Can I also get a double chocolate in a cup?” Byul added to the order. The girl nodded and started it after she had handed Yong her order. 

Byul paid and they turned to leave before the girl called out. “Can I get a photo with you?” She asked Byul.

“Of course,” Byul smiled politely and turned back. Yong watched as she took a selfie with the girl and then returned to Yong. “Let’s go,” she held her hand out. Yong took it.

As they stepped out of the ice cream parlour the soft murmurs of the small crowd had been replaced. Instead loud shouts and bright flashes filled the air. Yong flinched as a paparazzi thrust the camera into her face. Byul, with faster reflexes than Yong had imagined, swatted him away. She held her hand up to try and fill the frame of the photos being taken but Yong knew it was pointless. Soon she and Moonbyul, holding ice creams in one hand and each other with the spare, would be all over the papers. 

Once they were in the car Byul brought the engine to life with force, creating a roar where there was once a purr. She then accelerated away from the camera’s, still flashing in the mirrors. 

“I’m sorry,” she said once they were long gone.

“Don’t be,” Yong tried to brighten her mood.

“I thought we’d be quick enough to leave before they found us,” Byul hit the steering wheel. “I’m so stupid.”

“It’s not that bad, honestly.” Yong argued. 

Byul looked over at her before her eyes went back to the road. “I guess my secrets would have to get out at some point,” she said defeated. 

“Me?” Yong scoffed.

“Yeah, I liked this just being between us.” Byul admitted. “I should be happy it lasted as long as it did.” Yong remembered all the messages. 

Yong thought about it and found herself coming to terms with the public way their new relationship would be revealed. It sucked that this was how her parents would probably find out about her relationship with Byul, how they’d find out her career was picking up, but Yong knew a truth. Her truth was that she was ready for people to know about Byul, to know that she cared for Byul, because she really did and wasn’t ready to give it up.

Byulyi pulled up at the side of the road. “This should be a little more private,” Byul muttered as she carried her ice cream out of the car. 

Byul had taken them to a secluded spot looking down over the sea. Yong wondered how they were the only ones in a place so beautiful, but she wasn’t complaining. They sat on the hood of Byul’s car as they ate.

“I was so glad you chose a cup,” Byul said.

“Why?” Yong laughed at the sudden admission.

“Because if you’d got a cone I would’ve too,” Byul explained. “I wanted to but I knew it was bad idea.”

“Didn’t want to spill?” Yong followed Byul’s train of thought. It was exactly what Yong had taken into account when choosing, her white dress. 

“No,” Byul grinned. She was looking over at Yong with a sparkle in her eye, as is she were truly seeing Yong and there was no one else on the Earth. 

They ate in silence. When they finished they sat side by side, their arms touching as they looked out over the sea. Yong found the courage to gently rest her head against Byul who returned the gesture by placing her hand on Byul’s thigh.

“Thank you,” Yong whispered. “I wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t found me.” 

Byul looked down at Yong who was looking up at her. Byul gently rose her hand and placed her fingers under Yong’s chin. She lifted Yong’s lips to meet hers, shyly but sure Byul kissed Yong under the night sky, Byulyi’s domain.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all so soft but maybe it won't stay that way... maybe it will??? Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out.

The first thing Yong realised when she woke was that she didn’t have a headache, an ode to the quality of last nights wine, secondly that her phone was going crazy. After getting in last night, Byul and Yong had parted with a kiss into their seperate rooms, not wanting to go too far too fast. When Yong’s phone began violently buzzing she sighed and accepted the call.

“About time!” Hyejin shouted down the phone.

“Kim Yongsun, you have a lot of explaining to do,” Wheein added he voice just as cute through the phone. 

“Good morning to you too,” Yong sighed.

“Have you seen the photos?” Hyejin asked. “They’re everywhere. Well, not everywhere, but most places.”

“No,” Yong sat up as she remembered the flashing lights.

“I’ve sent you them,” Wheein said. Yong picked up the phone and began to scroll through the messages.

“It’s not that bad,” Yong murmured. In the photos she and Byul could be seen at the ice cream counter before they stepped outside hand in hand. Some photos showed Byul trying to protect Yong but most focused on their interlocked hands. 

“But you’re holding hands with Moonbyul,” Hyejin exclaimed. “Tell us what happened!”

“Okay, okay,” Yong laughed. “So we went to a restaurant then I wanted ice cream-”

“You were drunk?” Wheein asked. “You always want ice cream when you’re drunk.”

“A bit,” Yong admitted. “So we got it and then the paparazzi found us so Byul took us to this cliff edge.”

“And then what?” Hyejin asked, sensing that Yong was hiding something.

“Then, I guess, we kind of kissed.” 

“What?!” Hyejin and Wheein said at the same time.

“Yeah,” Yong laughed almost in disbelief. She reached up to touch her lips to make sure that it was all real. “Yeah, we kissed for a while then came home.”

“That’s all?” Wheein interrogated. 

“Yes, that’s all.” Yong shook her head as if they could see her. “She’s not the kind to go too fast.” 

“Wow,” Hyejin muttered, “I’m so happy for you.”

“Me too,” Wheein added. 

“Thank you,” Yong wished she could be with them. “I can’t wait to see you again, hopefully Byul can come too.” 

“I hope so,” Hyejin replied.

 

Byul was making breakfast when Yong found the kitchen. She smiled shyly before turning back to what looked like pancakes. 

“So, we’ve had a bit of a schedule change,” Byul started. “Don’t worry, it’s not today, I’m still all yours today.” Byul winked as Yong laughed at her. “Just Ellen wants us both on her show.”

“Really?” Yong couldn’t believe it.

“Yeah,” Byul grinned at Yong’s reaction. “She’d already asked before those photos were released which is a bonus.”

“How do you know?” Yong wondered.

“Her team had emailed my manager almost straight after those BuzzFeed videos were uploaded last night. We were caught a few hours after.” Byul explained casually. “Those BuzzFeed videos have gone a bit viral after last night.” 

“How viral?” Yong asked as Byul placed a pile of pancakes on the table.

“Trending worldwide viral,” Byul shouted back as she dug into a cupboard and pulled out different sweet sauces. “Chocolate or syrup? Wait, I have fruit too.” She pulled open the large fridge door. 

“Just chocolate will do for me,” Yong said. Byul nodded and handed her the sauce before sitting down. “I guess all this could make today a little harder than expected?” 

“Probably, but we can just wear simple disguises and try to fit into the crowds. Not many viral celebrities go to all the popular tourist attractions,” Byul winked. “Still, I thought it would be better if my driver takes us around so we can make a quick getaway if needs be.” Yong bit into the pancake and was mildly impressed by Byul’s cooking.

“Where are we going first?” Yong asked between mouthfuls. 

“So we’ll start at the Hollywood sign and then head over to the zoo,” Byul seemed to enjoy the taste of her own pancakes.

“The zoo?” Yong raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Byul smiled. “That’s one of my dream dates.”

Yong found herself blushing so instead focused on her food. After they were both finished they went to get ready. Byul recommended wearing sunglasses as an essential so Yong dug out her round lenses. When she saw Byul Yong felt a little undressed, Byul was wearing a sky blue bowling shirt with red stripes alongside dark Ray-Bans and a black cap, whereas Yong was wearing a band t-shirt tucked into a white skirt. 

“You look hot,” Byul smirked as Yong imagined her eyes roaming up and down her body under the black shades. 

“You’re gross,” Yong teased but bit her lip to hold back her smile. It only made Byul smirk more. 

 

When they arrived at the Hollywood sign Yong was aware of her pulse. Seeing the crowds made her worry about being spotted but Byul strode out confidently. There were a few curious glances but no one was sure enough to approach them. Byulyi took Yong’s hand and led her to a specific spot, somewhere Yong could tell she’d learnt the exact location of.

“I want to take some photos of you,” Byul announced.

“As long as you make me look good,” Yong giggled, made nervous by the prospect.

“I couldn’t make you look bad if I tried,” Byul replied so smoothly that it seemed as if she didn’t even notice what she’d said. “Just… do whatever,” Byul said as she held up her phone. 

Yong followed her instructions, posing seriously for some and playfully for others. Byul cheered her on as she did, laughing everytime Yong pulled a funny face. When she was done Byul hurried next to Yong and turned the camera to selfie mode. They took three photos together, one in which they smiled, another in which they threw up peace signs and stuck out tongues, and in the final Byul was documented with her arm around Yong’s shoulders and her lips against her cheek.

Yong was flushed but not unnerved. “My turn,” she yelped before Byul could move. She hurried over to the spot Byul had taken the photos from and pulled out her own phone this time. “Smile,” she ordered and tried not to melt as Byul posed for her. She knew she’d struck gold with a photo of Byul, just before she burst into laughter, holding up a lazy peace sign. Yong instantly set it as her lock screen. 

“Ready to go?” Byul asked, wrapping her arm around Yong’s waist to pull her closer.

“Yup,” Yong grinned as she turned to look at her. Byul laughed and went to pinch Yong’s cheeks but Yong ducked away and ran to the car, Byul chasing after her. 

 

The zoo was much busier than either of them had expected. The most anxious part was standing in the queues to enter, where they were stood still and almost waiting for someone to notice them. Due to the large crowds and maze like features of the zoo Byul’s bodyguard, Jim, had insisted on coming. He was a lovely man, very friendly, but Yong couldn’t help notice that he smelt very faintly of burning rubber. Byul seemed to sense this and was grinning at Yong as she looked over at him. To make up for it Yong shuffled closer to Byul, who smelt more like a clear night, and Byul wrapped her arms around her. It felt like they’d been doing this for years, the casual comfort Yong found in Byul’s touch and the way they seemed to mould to each other was perfect. 

When they got through the gates they toured lazily with the safety of Jim following a few paces behind. Yong was surprised by how many monkey related exhibits there were, not that she didn’t like monkeys, but she wanted to see something alluringly dangerous. That came when she was stood, eye to eye, with a jaguar. Byul was anxious (not that she’d admit it) when she came face to face with the creature, Yong found it ironic considering Byul’s car of choice. 

“It’s not fair,” Yong whispered as the jaguar stared into her eyes. “She should be free.”

“I know,” Byul whispered back. “But it’s probably safer for her here.” 

Of all the people at the zoo, only one realised who Byul was. It was a young boy, no older than 10, who could clearly see Byul’s face hidden under her hat. Yong nudged Byul and nodded in the direction of him. He was stood at the elephant enclosure looking straight at Byul. Byul handled it well, she smiled and waved at him then pressed her finger to her lips, asking him to keep it a secret. He smiled proudly and nodded before turning back to the elephants. 

In the gift shop Byul was trying on various animal hats, simply to make Yong laugh, and it was working. It did mean that they ended up leaving with matching giraffe hats which Yong knew would never be worn but kept as a memento. 

“Where next?” Yong asked once they were back in the car. The sun was getting higher now and she was glad for the cool aircon. 

“The boulevard?” Byul suggested.

“Won’t we be recognised?” Yong imagined all the tourists waiting to see the celebrities whose names were written in stone. 

Byul shrugged, “If so we can make someone’s day.”

“You’re so bad!” Yong shrieked, hitting Byul playfully. They both laughed as the car set off. 

 

Hollywood Boulevard was as you’d imagine - crazy. There were people everywhere, some in costumes, some filming their own vlogs, just people all over. 

“You sure?” Yong asked before Byul could slide open the door.

Byul pulled her hat down, making sure it was secure. “Not at all,” she grinned and pulled back the door. 

Jim followed them so close Yong could feel him in her personal space. Byul, so not to get seperated, had her fingers locked around Yong’s. 

“Do you want to go to Hard Rock?” Byul shouted into Yong’s ear to be heard over someone’s loud music. 

“For lunch?” Yong asked.

“Sure,” Byul nodded. 

“Okay,” Yong replied. Byul smiled and began to weave through the crowd, Yong just followed her hand. 

The restaurant was full. Yong thought she had seen full before but nothing was like that. There was a queue of people waiting to be seated but they’d only been waiting for a minute when one of the eagle eyed staff came over. 

“Would you like to be shown to our VIP lounge?” The man asked, he smiled politely but his eyes were filled with awe. Byul seemed to know instantly that the act was up, as did the people around who turned as soon as they heard the word VIP. 

Byul pulled off her sunglasses, “Sure,” she smiled. A slow but prominent ripple began to spread through the restaurant. Yong already noticed a few phones being pointed in their direction. 

The man nodded and set off between the tables. Byul looked back at Yong, winked, and made to follow him. But Yong grabbed Byul’s hand before she took a step, Byul stopped, allowing Yong to get closer and use her as a shield, then they walked between the tables together. 

The VIP lounge was much emptier, in fact it was empty beside them. Jim now seemed very out of place, he excused himself even though Byul invited him to stay claiming it wasn’t his job to be a third wheel. He’d eat in the main restaurant at a seat by the VIP lounge. 

“My publicity agent is going to be so mad with me,” Byul laughed. “At least all this gossip should lead a few more people to my album.” 

“About that,” Yong teased Byul with a darker tone, “I never told you how much I love it.” 

Byul lit up, “For real?”

“Yeah!” Yong smiled all the way to her eyes seeing Byul so happy. “I’ve always known you were good, I’ve followed you since nearly the beginning, but that album had something special to it.” 

“Maybe a new muse?” Byul winked. 

“Very funny,” Yong rolled her eyes. “I know damn well that you’d already finished the album before you met me.”

“Ah,” Byul thought, “maybe it was the fate strings pulling me towards you that inspired me.”

“You’re such a clown,” Yong shook her head as she laughed. 

“Let me take a photo of you,” Byul tilted her head and seemed to make her eyes bigger like a hungry puppy. Yong just laughed before posing for Byul. 

“Why do you like photography so much?” Yong wondered. 

“There’s just something about freezing time forever in an image. It’s so beautiful and an artform that anyone can get into.” Byul blushed at her own passion. “A lot of my music is about myself and how I see the world, photography gives me a chance to show other people that.” 

“You’re so beautiful, inside and out,” Yong remarked. Byul blushed so hard she couldn’t find time for a retort. 

When they’d finished the meal a staff member approached them for a picture on their wall of fame. 

“I’m already on it,” Byul pointed out. Yong remembered her posting a photo on Instagram not long after she began to break into the industry. 

“I know,” the man said, “but Yongsun isn’t.” 

Yong was so shocked that the man even knew her name that she barely had time to process that she was going to be on one of the world's most famous Hard Rock Cafe wall of fame. She smiled as she posed beside Byulyi but she was worried that her hair was out of place or the angle would be wrong. When they brought over the printed copy Yong relaxed, she hadn’t realised just how good she and Byul looked together until now; the paparazzi photos weren’t in the most relaxing of circumstances. They signed the photo, Yong getting to use the autograph she’d recently been handing out to more people than she could imagine, before it was carried away - presumably to their wall of fame. Yong could imagine the guests crowding around to be the first few to see the new photo. 

“What now?” Byul asked. 

“I want to see Santa Monica Pier,” Yong announced.

“Oh?” Byul raised her eyebrows.

“You know, like that song.” Yong tried to explain but Byul didn’t get it. Instead Yong sung for her, “The one that goes, ‘did you take him to the pier in Santa Monica, forget to bring a jacket wrap up in him cause you wanted to?’” 

“You listen to Hayley Kiyoko?” Byul was shocked.

“Of course,” Yong took her turn to wink. “You’d better watch your back in case we see her there.” Yong bit her lip as she teased Byul. It made Byul pull Yong close and kiss her. 

“Fine,” Byul said between kisses.

At the pier they rode rides, ate candy floss, posed for pictures until the sun began to set. They sat on the beach as it fell below of the horizon, Yong resting between Byul’s legs. Then came the hardest part, getting back to the car without being recognised; having sunglasses on after sunset would draw too much attention and be very impractical. Byul walked behind Yong, keeping her in her arms as they held their heads low through the crowds. Inevitably, they were noticed and people began to take photos, but Yong didn’t really care when Byul was holding her so close. 

When they got back to Byul’s, with a takeaway Jim had picked up for them, they lounged on the sofa. Yong chose Tangled so they watched as they ate. 

“You know,” Byul said after the film finished, “You’re a really good singer.” Yong blushed. “Like, really really good.” 

“Thank you,” Yong couldn’t have ever dreamed of having such a compliment from Moonbyul, her hero, and now Byul her… girlfriend?

“I know this might sound stupid, I swear I haven’t been drinking, but I really think you should try recording an EP.” Byul was looking at Yong seriously. “I could produce it and write it and anything you don’t know how or don’t want to do.” 

“You really think I should?” Yong was taken aback. 

“I really think you should,” Byul smiled. “You’re amazing,” she leaned in and kissed Yong. 

Slowly the kiss grew more and more passionate, the TV turned itself off for lack of attention, and somehow Byul ended up carrying Yong to her room.


	10. Chapter 10

Yong smiled as she realised that she was literally waking up in Byul’s arms. Byul’s arm was hanging over Yong’s waist and Byul was pressed like a comforting weight against Yong’s back. Yong began to remember the night before, they hadn’t gone any further than making out, even if they nearly had. Instead, they just made out then fell asleep holding each other. 

Byul must’ve sensed Yong was awake and woken up herself. She gently stretched then pulled Yong closer, kissing the back of her neck gently.

“Good morning,” Byul’s voice was deeper when laced with sleep. “Did you sleep okay?”

Yong thought about teasing her, or making a joke, but the moment was too perfect. “I slept better than I have in years, you?”

“The same,” Yong could hear Byul’s smile in the pronunciation of her words. “What time is it?”

“I’m not sure,” Yong admitted. She wriggled and turned over to face Byul. She was shocked by how beautiful she looked after sleep, she looked innocent and carefree, her messy hair the perfect accessory to her soft smile. 

Byul reached up and tucked some of Yong’s hair behind her ear. “I’m sorry if I’ve got morning breath,” Byul muttered awkwardly. Yong rolled her eyes then kissed Byul to show that she didn’t care. Byul blushed. “We should probably get up, we’ve got the Ellen Show today.”

“I’m nervous,” Yong admitted. “Do you think she’ll ask about us?”

“What about us?” Byul was tracing her finger down Yong’s arm. The feeling was giving Yong goosebumps. 

“You know,” Yong wiggled her eyebrows to finish her sentence. 

“If you’re comfortable then we tell her the truth,” Byul shrugged. “I don’t think she’ll ask, it’d be unprofessional.” 

“I’m comfortable,” Yong said, “I’m just not sure what we’d call this.”

“Hm,” Byul thought for a moment. “Yongsun,” Byul was smiling at Yong in a way Yong had only ever seen her smile when she was looking into her eyes, “would you like to be my girlfriend?”

Yong pretended to think about it but her huge smile gave it away. “I think so,” she grinned before Byul grinned back and kissed her. 

“Good,” Byul was glowing, “come on then my beautiful girlfriend, let's get up.” 

 

When they arrived at the studio Yong was blown away by its size and the amount of people buzzing around inside making sure everything went to plan. Byul seemed relaxed in the space, used to such an environment, but Yong was the complete opposite. The closest she’d ever come to something like this was for Byul’s music video. 

Byul had quietly explained the development in their relationship to her manager earlier that morning. Instead of criticizing her, or seeming unimpressed, Byul’s manager congratulated her. Yong didn’t hear the extent of the conversation but she knew that it was one of the reasons Byul’s smile was so wide. 

Before they began filming Ellen came over to meet them. 

“Hello,” she smiled as she reached out to shake their hands. “It’s nice to see you again,” Ellen said to Byul, “and it’s nice to meet you,” she said to Yong. 

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Yong blinked as she tried to get past the part of her that was in awe of the woman before her. Ellen was someone who had helped Yong, by sharing her own story, to come to terms with her sexuality. It seemed fitting that she met Ellen beside her first proper girlfriend. 

“You two have been causing a bit of a stir,” Ellen laughed. “I love the music video, I must’ve watched it so many times since it came out.”

“Thank you,” Byulyi smiled.

Ellen’s name was called, she apologised but had to leave so Yong and Byul retired to their dressing room. They didn’t need to get changed because the interview would be informal but stylists set to work making their hair and makeup camera ready. Yong was growing increasingly nervous. The Buzzfeed video had just been a YouTube thing in which she was the main guest, this was TV and she was the surprise Moonbyul fans weren’t watching for. She decided, in the time they had to wait, she’d calm her nerves by calling home.

“Hello,” Yong greeted. Wheein was staring back at her; Yong had decided she’d video call because she was missing their faces. 

“Yong!” Wheein yelped in surprise but also to call Hyejin who quickly rushed into frame. “Where are you?”

Yong moved the camera around to show the dressing room. “The Ellen Show,” Yong grinned at their response. 

“You never said that was in your schedule?” Hyejin raised a perfectly formed eyebrow. 

“It was a bit last minute. It was supposed to just be Byul but in the end they wanted us both.” Yongsun explained to the younger girls. She noticed as she was talking that the apartment was a lot messier than when she had left. 

“That’s amazing!” Wheein smiled widely for Yong. “We’ve been following the news…” 

“Oh no,” Yong laughed.

“It’s all good,” Wheein insisted. “It just feels weird seeing blurred candids of you and Moonbyul taken by complete strangers.” Wheein hesitated before adding, “It’s weird seeing candids of you and Moonbyul.”

“Is someone talking about me?” Byul asked as she wandered towards Yong. Yong could’ve sworn her mouth started watering when she looked at how stunning Byul was. Yong tried to control herself, to remind herself that Byul wasn’t even doing anything special she was just being casual in a very sexy way. 

“Hey, I’m just talking to Wheein and Hyejin,” Yong explained as Byul sat beside her.

Byul smiled brightly when she saw the girls through the phone screen. “Hello, how are you?” Byul made small talk.

“Good,” Wheein was a little shocked by Byul’s sudden arrival. 

Hyejin less shakeable though, “You better be looking after Yong for us!” Hyejin demanded which made Yong blush deeply. 

It was Byul’s turn to be shaken now. “I, uh,-”

“I can look after myself,” Yongsun chastised. “But yes, Byul is making me feel comfortable.”

“Oh, is she?” Hyejin had risen one of her eyebrows and laced her words with sarcasm. Yong could feel her blush spreading again. 

“Yes,” Yong muttered. Byul grinned, catching onto the joke, and wrapped her arm over Yong’s shoulders. 

“Not to blow my own trumpet but I think she was pretty lucky with the host she got,” Byul laughed making her nose crinkle. Yong couldn’t help but join in. 

“I hate to say this but you two are actually really cute together,” Wheein admitted with a smile. 

“Thank you,” Yong tried not to seem too overjoyed by such a statement.

“Good,” Byul winked, “because we kind of made it official.”

“How official?” Hyejin yelped. 

“I just asked her to be my girlfriend,” Byul muttered. 

“Did you get permission?” Hyejin tilted her head.

“From who?” Yong asked, puzzled.

“From your friends!”

“Oh,” Byul seemed embarrassed. “Is that okay with you?” She asked awkwardly. 

“Stop teasing her!” Yong yelped as if it was actually causing her pain. 

“Of course you can have permission,” Hyejin was laughing now, “as long as you treat her right.”

“I will,” Byul nodded.

“You’re so embarrassing,” Yong whined at the phone. 

“Oh, I know.” Hyejin grinned. 

“We have to go,” Byul whispered into Yong’s ear before kissing her cheek and getting up. Wheein and Hyejin watched the interaction with quiet smirks. Yong rolled her eyes at them. 

“I’ve got to go now, sorry.” Yong blew them a kiss, “I’ll call you again soon.” 

She hung up and looked to Byul. Byul was watching her, waiting by the door. Yong walked over to her. 

“Let’s do this,” Byul grinned before kissing Yong gently. Yong shook off her nerves and stepped forward.

Ellen was great at making them feel comfortable but Yong had to admit she found the studio audience distracting. The was also painfully aware of every touch and look Byul gave her, she didn’t want to thrust their blossoming love onto the watching nation. 

“So, Yongsun, how are you finding LA? Have you been sightseeing yet?” Ellen asked Yong who had been zoning out as Byul described the creative process of coming up with her music videos. 

“It’s a bit colder than I expected,” Yong admitted. “Moonbyul took me around a few of the sights yesterday, not as many as we hoped though.”

“I bet that was fun,” Ellen smiled. “I love to go to the Hollywood sign whenever I get chance.” 

“Yeah, that was a highlight.” Yong nodded along, smiling as she thought of her lock screen. 

“What are your plans after this trip?” Ellen asked. Yong hated the question, mostly because she didn’t have an answer yet. She didn’t want to leave but she knew she only had three days left. She felt Byul’s change through the shifting weight of the sofa. 

“I’m not sure yet, probably go back to Seoul and finish university.” Yong shrugged, “I guess back to normality.”

“I heard some fans were becoming increasingly attached and wanted to see more of your work,” Ellen led the conversation. “Do you have any plans to release anything of your own?” 

“My friends and I, the other girls in Moonbyul’s video, have a YouTube channel where we post dance covers. I noticed a few people had recently found it but if you want to see more of our work that’s the place to go.” Yong plugged her own channel like a professional. 

“You two have definitely grown close since filming that video, you just need to look online to be bombarded with rumours,” Ellen laughed, Byul chuckled, and Yong just smiled. “Do you think you’ll keep in touch when you go back home?” 

“I really hope so,” Yong tried not to laugh at her ominous answer.

“Yeah,” Byul added, “I don’t think she’ll be able to survive without seeing the corgis.”

“That’s right,” Ellen smiled, “You’ve got three, haven’t you?”

“Yeah, my three children.” Byulyi laughed.

“I’ve always wondered, do you take them with you when you go on tour?” said Ellen.

“Of course,” Byul grinned.

 

When the interview was over Yongsun felt exhausted. Byul still wasn’t finished, she was set to perform on the show so she had to build the energy for that. Yong just watched. As she did it all became too much; she was here in LA with Byul, and in a few days she’d be going home. Yong realised that it wouldn’t be long before the distance made the sparks fade, when Byul became too busy to care about her, and Yong faded back into the real world. She watched Byul perform, her perfect vocals, her smooth dance moves, and slowly a tear began to trace down Yong’s cheek. She wasn’t sure she could do this, she couldn’t get hurt, especially so publicly. Maybe it would be best to stop it now, before it went too far? Yong turned her back on Byul, still smirking into the camera, and found her own way out onto the street. She walked without knowing where she’d go, she just knew that she needed some space to think. The tears were coming faster now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a bit of a filler chapter, as you can probably tell, but things are about to get juicy.


	11. Chapter 11

Yong sat on the beach, she wasn’t sure how she’d got there, but she felt at peace watching the moonlit waves. She wanted to scream at the sea, to force the tides to stop turning so that she could just have a minute to work everything out. She’d been with Byulyi for less than a week, but here they were on TV together as if they’d just announced their engagement. Everyone knew about them, everyone with Twitter that was. It was all so fast. Yong had always imagined her rise to fame being her own, that she would earn it with her hard work, but this wasn’t her hard work. She was thrown into the public's gaze because they were only interested in Moonbyul’s life, not hers, to them she was nothing but Moonbyul’s date. 

Yong thought about how to rectify it and hated the solution. She thought that if she distanced herself from Byul until she had built more of her own success, then she could come back to her without stealing her fame. But it was too late, she was already three steps ahead because Moonbyul’s name pushed her. But it wasn’t Byul’s fault, she had just fallen for Yong the same as Yong had fallen for her. Why should she be punished? Yong hit the sand as if it were her problems. 

When she heard footsteps she already knew who it was. Byul had found her, Yong could imagine her frantically searching LA and instantly felt ashamed. 

“Yong?” Byul asked tentatively. She came closer and, once sure it was Yong, sat on the sand beside her. “What’s wrong? I was so worried.”

“I’m sorry,” Yong meant it. “I just needed some space.”

“Oh, okay.” The pain in Byul’s voice hit Yong in the chest. “I can go if you want? I just wanted to make sure you were safe.”

“No, stay.” Yong whispered. Byul nodded, staring out at the sea until Yong was ready to talk. “I’m scared, Byul.” 

“Of what?”

“Of this,” Yong admitted. 

“Us?” Byul worried. 

“Partly,” Yong sighed. “I always imagined that I would make it through hard work, through determination and talent I would become successful.”

“But because of me you skipped all that,” Byul realised Yong’s argument. 

“Yes, I went from nothing to everything without having to do a damn thing but one dance.” Yong said angrily. “It’s not fair!” 

“I’m sorry,” Byul looked down.

“It’s not your fault Byul, that’s why this hurts so much.” Yong huffed before falling back onto the sand. “I can’t have both.” 

“You can make your own success, we can cancel everything and you can just vanish until you’re ready.” Byul tried to reason with her. 

“It’s too late,” Yong laughed coldly. “I don’t want your success.”

“I know,” Byul laid beside her. Yong turned to look into Byul’s eyes. 

“I don’t know what to do,” Yong uttered before a sob escaped her. Byul reached out and pulled her close. 

Byul stroked down Yong’s back as she held her. “I guess you’ll just have to start making your own name.”

“How?”

“Like I said, you should release an album. You can dance, you’re gorgeous, and your singing voice is amazing.” Byul pointed out. 

“People will just see it as me using your fame, you have to admit.” Yong argued, it was true. 

Byul thought for a moment before coming up with it, “Use a pseudonym.”

“A what?”

“A fake name, a stage name. Like my name isn’t Moonbyul, it’s Moon Byulyi.” Byul was realising the weight of her idea as she talked, so was Yong. 

“Maybe that’d work,” Yong’s sobs began to slow. 

“Solar,” Byul decided.

“Your fans already know me by that though,” Yong muttered. 

“True, but they’d know your face too.” Byul explained. “I won’t even promote it or anything if you don’t want me too… I’ll give you the space you want.” 

“I don’t want space from you,” Yong pulled Byul closer. 

“Good,” Byul grinned, “because I know a really great producer who’d love to work with you.”

“You do?” Yong frowned.

“Yeah, she hasn’t really made much of a name for herself as a producer yet though.” Byul was trying hard not to laugh.

Yong rolled her eyes as she caught on, “You mean you.”

“Of course!” Byul smirked, “I think it’ll be a great opportunity for us both.”

“But won’t it defeat the point if you produce it, then people will just support it because of you which is what we’re trying to avoid here.” Yong pointed out. 

“I’ll use a pseudonym as well,” Byul decided. “Moonstar.”

“That’s literally just your name.”

“No it’s not,” Byul said as she began to tickle Yong for undermining her. “It’s so obvious no one will work it out.”

Yong and Byul laid on the sand talking, kissing, and laughing until the sun began to rise again. It was then that they began to head home, their schedules cancelled frantically by Moonbyul’s manager, and instead two first-class tickets were booked to South Korea where they would make Solar’s first ever album. 

 

Yong squinted as she stepped out of the airport. Both she and Byul were having to wear their makeshift disguises but as no one knew they were coming there wasn’t a crowd waiting. Rumours had begun circling online about why Moonbyul’s promotions had been cut short, most were blaming Yong and she had to admit they weren’t wrong. 

“They should be here soon,” Yong muttered as she and Byul stood awkwardly by the pavement. Byul had refused to allow her staff to come with them so they didn’t even have a bodyguard. Yong knew Byul’s manager now hated her and held this ‘breakdown’, as the manager had described it, on Yong’s head.

“It’s fine,” Byul moved closer so that she was touching Yong. They didn’t want to be too affectionate because it’d only attract unwanted attention. “You know, usually I’m shipped out of airports before I can take in the country. It’s nice to just stand here and look. It reminds me of being a child, when I used to go away with my parents or friends and always come back here. Part of me was sad because it meant the holiday was over but there was always a piece of me that loved coming home.” 

Before Yong could reply a battered red hatchback, still sporting learner plates, pulled up. Hyejin grinned from the driver's seat and Wheein was pale as she stepped out to help with the bags. 

“I thought you were getting a taxi,” Yong mumbled as Wheein hugged her. 

“It got cancelled last minute, Hyejin said she’d drive.” Wheein explained.

“But she hasn’t passed her test yet,” Yong said worriedly. She did not want to be responsible for Byul’s death by letting Hyejin crash. 

“She thinks she should have,” Wheein muttered. 

“Hey,” Byul smiled at Wheein as she came over. “Thank you for this, sorry it was so last minute.” 

“Don’t worry about it, Yong usually makes us do things last minute.” Wheein grinned comfortably at Byul. Yong had always been jealous of how cool Wheein was, how she always seemed relaxed and carefree. 

Byul lifted her suitcase into the car. It was a very tight fit. “This is going to be snug,” Byul said as she took Yong’s suitcase and forced it in beside the other. “I guess we’ll have to put the rest of the bags on our knees.” Byul nodded towards the collection of hand luggage and duty free. 

Once they were in the car, Yong and Byul pressed close together on the backseat (not that they were complaining), Hyejin set off precariously. 

“So, Moonbyul, what convinced you to run away from LA?” Hyejin looked into the mirror to watch Byul as she talked. Yong tried not to worry about Hyejin’s driving too much but she was on edge. 

“You can call me Byul or Byulyi,” Byul smiled charmingly into the mirror so Hyejin could watch her reflection. “I didn’t really need convincing, Yong just wanted to come back so I said I’d come with her.” 

“Why did you want to come back?” Wheein frowned. “I thought you were enjoying America, the pictures seemed like you were.” 

“I was,” Yong quickly replied. “Just,” she looked down at her hand in Byul’s, “it was all too much too suddenly.”

“No offence,” Hyejin warned, “but if that’s true then why bring your world famous girlfriend back with you.” Yong blushed at the word girlfriend.

“I want to make my own album, you know I’ve mentioned to you guys before that dancing was never my true dream, and Byul wants to produce it.” Yong explained.

Hyejin was suspicious. “So, because you were too famous you came back to make an album with your world famous girlfriend which will inevitably make you more famous?” 

“It’s not just that,” Yong said irritably, “I want to earn my fame.”

“I’ve always loved singing,” Wheein changed the subject. “So has Hyejin, we used to sing together all the time.”

“Let’s hear it then,” Byul said. The girls frowned. “Go on, turn on the radio.” Wheein turned on the radio to a catchy pop song. “Now sing,” Byul ordered. Wheein seemed a little uncomfortable but Hyejin dived straight in. Wheein began to gain confidence and joined in. “You too,” Byul whispered as she squeezed Yong’s hand. Yong began to sing and before long so did Byul.

They sang all the way back to the apartment. The police hadn’t pulled Hyejin over so that was a good sign. They unloaded the bags and slogged them up the stairs. Yong instantly felt embarrassed by her home compared to Byul’s. 

“I’m so sorry,” Yong apologised. “I know it’s tiny and you’ll have to sleep on the sofa or share a bed and if you don’t want to that’s fine I can book you into a hotel actually yes let’s do that I’ll book you a hotel-”

“Hey,” Byul caught Yong as she began to pace and pulled her into her chest. “It’s perfect, stop worrying.”

“You two are so cute it’s disgusting,” Hyejin said under her breath as she passed. “Oh, Yong, did you take those Moonbyul posters down?” Hyejin smirked as Yong went bright red. 

“I-”

“Do you want me to sign them?” Byul grinned with a wink causing Yong to slap her playfully. 

“You’re gross,” Yong whined but Byul laughed. 

“You love it.”

 

The girls grew used to living with Byulyi in a matter of days. Yong attended the classes she’d missed whilst Byul began to write music for her. It would be a long process, Byul had said late one night, wrapped in Yong’s arms on the sofa. But Yong didn’t really care, she was growing too comfortable around Byul in their new easy life. She loved coming home to find Byul, sat in jogging bottoms and a loose hoodie, stretched out over sheets of white paper covered in notes. She loved watching Byul work, how she’d hum the music she was writing to check the melody and stick her tongue out when she was concentrating. One of her favourite things was when Byul would attend dance lessons with the girls. She had a beautiful precision to her dancing, all her angles had hidden meanings and stories, which fit perfectly into the choreography Yong, Wheein and Hyejin had built themselves. It seemed as if she was made to fit into their routines, like once upon a time she had been.

“Hey,” Byul smiled up at Yong as she entered the room. It had been a long day and she’d been caught in the rain, yet she still managed to smile when she saw Byul staring at her, pen on her nose where she must’ve itched it with inky fingers.

“Hello,” Yong kissed Byul gently. “You’ve got pen on your nose,” Yong grinned as she used her thumb to rub it off. 

“Oh,” Byul blushed. There was a charged air in the room that Yong had picked up on as soon as she entered, she was hoping Byul would offer some explanation. “Hyejin and Wheein have gone out together.”

Yong frowned, “Together? But they don’t have any schedules.” 

“They said they wanted to go for a drink together and give us some time alone,” Byul explained.

“Why?” Yong was confused. 

“I finished it.”

“What?”

“I finished your single, the other girls helped; they gave me some of the notebooks you write poetry in and I used that to make the lyrics.” Byulyi smiled up at Yong’s shocked face. “It’s not perfect, you’ll have to try it and we can make changes based on what sounds good and what doesn’t but the basic skeleton is there.” 

Yong was in awe. She looked down at Byul’s sweet face, the superstar who’d gone off the radar just to help Yong achieve her dreams. Yong let her body take control, in fact she urged it on, as she moved to sit on Byul’s knees, straddling her as they kissed. Yong let Byul kiss down her neck as Yong’s hands moved under Byul’s hoodie. Byul wasn’t wearing a t-shirt, Yong was pleasantly surprised to find, under the hoodie so her fingers trailed directly over the hard muscle that shaped Byul’s thin frame. 

Suddenly, Byul pulled back. “What?” Yong asked, desperate for more.

“I think I love you, Yongsun.” Byul whispered yet it seemed to echo in the silent apartment.

“Good,” Yong didn’t even need to contemplate the words, “because I love you too.” 

They kissed again, as if it would be the last time they ever got the chance. Byul lifted Yong, Yong wrapped her arms and legs tighter around Byul’s torso, before Byul carried her to the bedroom, kicking the door closed behind them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this fic. This has been a learning curve for me (trying to keep a fic cute without getting boring) so I'm so grateful for all your positive comments. I hope you find the ending does the story justice. If you like my work enough keep an eye out because I have a few ideas for new Mamamoo related fics that hopefully I'll soon get chance to write. Thank you again everyone and enjoy the last chapter!!

“Okay, just do that part again but a little higher,” Byul’s voice filled the studio.

Yong nodded towards the glass and placed the headphones back over her ears. The sound of music began and then she started to sing. 

“How was that?” Yong asked after she’d finished.

“Brilliant, this is going to be a hit.” The excitement was clear in Byul’s voice. Other producers, people Byul had called in, were all smiling too. Yong was going crazy with excitement as everyday the song became more and more complete. Today was their last booked day in the studio so Yong was feeling the pressure to make sure she got everything right.

Byul waved Yong through so she stepped into the control room. “Here, listen to it.” Byul pressed a button and the song began to play with Yong’s fresh vocals laced over the track. Yong felt the hairs stand up on the back of her neck; it was amazing. She’d decided to call it Hello because it was a greeting both to this industry and a new side of herself. She was so grateful for Byul’s help, she realised that without her this wouldn’t have ever happened, so showed her it almost every chance they got after that first time…

“Kim Yongsun?” A man whom Yong didn’t recognise caught her attention. “I’m the CEO of Moonbyul’s label.” Yong’s mouth fell open, she saw Byul smirking in the corner of her vision. “After listening to this single and seeing you in the studio, we want to sign you.”

“R-really?” Yong stuttered in shock.

“Yes, we think you have a real talent that could thrive with the right company. We want you to sign for three albums, all of which we will fund, produce, and market.” He explained to Yong in the cramped room. “I would also ask you to get your friends, the ones in Moonbyul’s music video, to audition for us because I believe they also deserve a place in our company. The board has suggested the idea that the four of you team up to release a joint album.”

“I-uh wow,” Yong blinked. “This is amazing, thank you so much.”

“Of course, you’ll have to sign the contract before anything is official but if you’re willing I’ll assign you a manager and we’ll being straight away.” 

“Yes!” Yong grinned, “Yes, please.” The man smiled and nodded before shuffling out of the room to call someone. 

“Pinch me,” Yong muttered to Byul when she came over. 

“What?” Byul frowned.

“Pinch me so I know I’m not dreaming.” Byul did as Yong ordered causing her to yelp. “Okay, I’m not dreaming. You didn’t have to do it so hard.” Yong rubbed her arm as Byul laughed cheekily. 

“I guess we’re colleagues now,” Byul winked. 

“Urgh, so greasy,” Yong rolled her eyes but the way she bit her lip let Byul know it was only a joke. 

“Am I?” Byul asked before kissing her. “Is this too much?” Byul kissed her again. “Don’t you like it?” Byul grinned as she traced kisses over Yong’s lips.

“Stop,” Yong whined. “You’re turning me on,” she whispered but Byul’s explosion of laughter exposed any subtlety.

 

Yong wouldn’t let Byul feature in the music video because she reiterated her point that she didn’t want people just to support her for Moonbyul. Byul understood so instead nominated herself the director, under her pseudonym, and helped Yong film an intimate night time video of Solar exploring Seoul at night. Yong didn’t want her first release to be extravagant, she wanted it to show who she was as an artist, and Byul knew exactly how to make that come across on camera. 

When the song and video were released it took a while for it to gain notice. Solar didn’t have a huge name yet like Moonbyul and Yong hadn’t let Byul post anything about it online. But once the marketing started to kick in and the radio’s began to play the song more, it flew up the charts. It took a week but once it hit one million views it was hitting milestones everyday. Yong couldn’t have been prouder, even her parents had called to say how proud they were. The release did however mean Yong had to go back to LA, and even though Byul wouldn’t admit it, Byul seemed glad to go home. She’d been missing her dogs like crazy and Yong could understand why. But it hurt having to leave Hyejin and Wheein again. 

“Come on,” Byul said as she pulled Yong’s hand. It was late at night and they’d just been out to celebrate with a meal. It was their first time out without disguises in the city and it had attracted some attention leaving Yong exhausted. 

“Slow down,” Yong moaned. 

“Here,” Byul pushed Yong in front of the door. “You go in first.”

“Why?” Yong frowned, not suspicious just confused. 

“Because it’s your flat,” Byul pointed out. 

Yong shrugged and pushed open the door. As soon as she did Hyejin and Wheein jumped out on her. 

“Surprise!” They shouted together.

“Ah,” Yong yelped. “You scared me.” Byul chuckled as she pushed Yong further into the room and closed the door behind her. 

“What’s all this for?” Yong asked. 

“Well,” Hyejin began, “When you told us about that companies offer Wheein and I decided we’d look into it.” 

“We auditioned and… we got in!” Wheein shouted causing both her and Hyejin to burst into excitement. 

“We’re coming to America with you!” Hyejin laughed before popping open a bottle of champagne. 

Yong looked around stunned, “Did you know about this?” Yong asked Byul.

“Yep, I helped them with their auditions.” Byul smiled proudly. “Their coming to America to use the studio there.” 

“Are you going to be recording albums?” Yong asked, shocked but excited. 

“Even better,” Wheein said.

“We’re all going to be recording an album together,” Hyejin giddly explained. 

“What?” Yong couldn’t process what was going on.

“The company want to create a ‘supergroup’. All four of us will be in a group together to make an album on top of our current contracts, if it doesn’t work then it’s no big deal but if it does… we could be the biggest girl group in the world.” Byul explained for Yong, bringing her up to speed. 

“So, we’re all going to be in a group together?” Yong clarified. 

Byul nodded and Yong screamed before diving into celebrating with the younger girls.

 

Flying after two bottles of champagne was a horrible idea for Yong. Byul was asleep on Yong’s shoulder and both Hyejin and Wheein were fast asleep on the seats in front. Yong’s new manager was supposed to meet them at the airport when they landed, they’d never met in person before just over the phone. Yong knew once they were in America she’d be waist deep in interviews and schedules. She hoped she’d have time to spend taking the younger girls around LA with Byul but it didn’t look like it. Now she knew about the ‘supergroup’ her manager had also revealed more of her schedule and Yong was seriously wondering about whether LA would actually be fun. 

When the plane landed they were greeted at the airport, not just by all their respective managers, but a large crowd of fans had caught wind of Moonbyul’s return. Byul waved at them but didn’t linger as she clutched Yong’s hand and headed straight for the car. 

“Wow, I didn’t expect so many people.” Wheein shouted over the noise before the doors closed and blocked out the noise. 

Because of their schedules, Wheein and Hyejin were dropped straight off at the company building. Byul and Yong were then taken to Byul’s house where they had an hour before Yong had her first interview about the new single. Byul had to go and collect her dogs from the friend that had been looking after them and then stock the house with food. 

The schedules were confusing and busy but they worked through them. Yong flourished at all of her interviews, she was already gaining a loyal following of fans. Byul began to record some stuff she’d written for her next album, all of it was about being in love. Hyejin and Wheein quickly came to grips with the new city and were making waves in the company as two of the most talented vocalists the company had ever seen. It was three weeks before they got some time off. 

“Hey baby,” Byul kissed Yong’s cheek to wake her. Yong whined and rolled away. “Come on, time to get up.” 

“Just five more minutes,” Yong muttered into the pillow. 

“It’s our first day off, remember you booked in for all four of us to go to the beach.” Byul smiled as she tried to convince Yong to wake up.

Yong groaned but turned to face Byul. Byul looked angelic, leaning over her in the dim light with sleep ruffled hair. “Fine,” Yong huffed causing Byul to smile widely and kiss her on the lips. 

“Also, I don’t know if this is normal,” Byul began, “but have you noticed that Wheein and Hyejin have been sharing a bed a lot recently?”

“They’ve always been close,” Yong blinked the sleep out of her eyes. 

“Yeah but, suddenly they seem to be getting really close.” Byul pointed out. “This supergroup is going to be a super gay group.” 

“Good,” Yong smirked, “we’ll give the fans what they want.” 

Byul laughed and kissed Yong again but it quickly turned into more than just a kiss as Yong began to wake up.

 

“You two are late,” Hyejin declared from the kitchen island. She was eating an orange, the peel on the marble surface. 

“Sorry we got-” 

“I know what you were doing,” Hyejin smirked as both Yong and Byul blushed. “You didn’t make this house very soundproof,” Hyejin muttered as she stepped past Byul who turned an even darker shade of red. 

 

Wheein sat beside Hyejin on the sand was waves lapped between their toes. They had grown closer in recent weeks, closer in a way neither of them had spoken about but had kind of just happened. They’d been friends since they were children, but the string that drew them together was giving off very different vibrations now. 

“Maria,” Hyejin loved it when Wheein called her that, “are you okay?”

“Umhm,” Hyejin murmured as she watched Yong throw Byul into the sea. 

“You’ve been acting different,” Wheein pointed out. She had been, one minute she seemed so close and the next so different. She didn’t want to be alone, crawling into Wheein’s bed at night, but never letting Wheein touch her under the sheets. 

“I’m sorry,” Hyejin looked down at the sand. 

“Don’t be, I just don’t understand, if I’ve done something wrong then tell me.” Wheein pleaded with her best friend. 

Hyejin shook her head, “Wheein, you’ve done nothing wrong.” She looked up again, trying to watch the horizon without being distracted by Yong who was now riding on Byul’s shoulders. “I don’t want to lose you Wheein.”

“Me neither,” Wheein pointed out.

“But,” Hyejin took a deep breath, “I’m starting to feel differently about you.” Wheein’s heart seemed to skip a beat before a cold feeling flooded over her body. She was imagining what Hyejin would say, that they spend too much time together and they’re just supposed to be friends, that she wanted to expand her social circles not sit at home watching Disney, Wheein saw herself becoming replaced. 

“What do you mean?” Wheein asked desperately. 

Hyejin turned to look Wheein in the eyes, Wheein searched them frantically, watching as a tear made its way down Hyejin’s cheek. Slowly, Hyejin leaned in and before Wheein could react their lips were touching. Wheein became acutely aware of the silence in the place of Yong and Byul’s screams. 

“I think I like you,” Hyejin whispered. 

Wheein’s heart thundered. She’d loved Hyejin all her life, she’d always pushed it away, gone out with boys to try and replace the feeling, but it never went, and now Hyejin was here saying she felt the same... so, Wheein kissed her back. 

“You twit, I’ve always liked you.” Wheein smiled as Hyejin did. Yong and Byul erupted into cheers before going back to bullying each other. Wheein slid her hand into Hyejin’s and let her rest her head on her shoulder. 

 

Yong loved sitting between Byul’s legs, it was like Byul was her own personal couch. She could lean back and nuzzle into the one person she felt safest with. They were watching the sunset, something which held a lot of significance to them. Wheein and Hyejin had wandered off, hand in hand, and they’d let them go, knowing they had a lot to talk about. 

“How did you know?” Yong asked Byul. 

“About what? The girls?” Byul replied and Yong nodded. “I saw the way they looked at each other, I guess you couldn’t see it because you were so used to them, but they’ve been in love for a long time.” 

“You’re so smart,” Yong grinned. Byul laughed and kissed Yong’s ear. 

“And you’re so hot,” Byul whispered into Yong’s ear causing her to laugh before slapping Byul’s leg playfully. “I love you,” she purred instead.

“I love you,” Yong turned away to hide her smile as the sun began to disappear and the moon began to rise. 

 

The company, although at first a bit annoyed, had accepted the new relationships of their ‘supergroup’. So, the plan was going ahead like normal. That meant they were in a board meeting to decide the final details of this group before recording the album began in the next week. 

“I want you guys to try and make as much hype as you can without revealing anything, spoilers if you want to call them that. Post pictures of you guys together or in the studio and things, get people curious.” The CEO ordered. “We’ve taken the lyrics and ideas you guys gave us and we think our team have managed to create a full album with ten songs on, you’ll all have a solo song each.”

“What will the album be called?” Hyejin asked him.

“There are four of you and your voice all have their own distinct tones, so we were thinking Four Seasons.” The CEO explained. “Obviously, it’s up to you as long as it suits the project but that’s what our team have been calling it.”

“I love it,” Yong admitted. 

“But what about the group, do we have a name yet?” Byul asked. 

“You guys will have to come up with that one, it’s your choice to agree on.”

“I have an idea,” Wheein said, “I had a dream last night and in it we were already a successful group.”

“What were we called?” Hyejin asked her new girlfriend. 

“Mamamoo.”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something to celebrate how amazing White Wind is and how much I love Mamamoo (and they love each other). Don't be afraid to let me know what you think. I haven't proof read anything so if there are mistakes I'm not surprised. Feel free to message me or follow me on Twitter @fangaey.   
> Enjoy this gay little fic.


End file.
